Only Human Part II: Final Fantasy VII
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Five years later after the events of Crisis Core the Planet is threatened not only by Shinra but Jenova as well. Keda and Sephiroth join AVALANCHE to put a stop to Jenova's plans to destroy the Planet before it's too late.
1. Kalm

**Hey guys here's the second part of the "Only Human" series!**

 **Keda's POV**

Getting out of Midgar hadn't been easy. We got chased by several more of Shinra people and we had to fight another monster. Cloud suggested we go to Kalm so I could explain what happened at Nibelheim five years prior. I also called Sephiroth and told him what was going on.

At the revelation that Jenova was up and about he swore before deciding to come and join me. After getting Angel safely to Cosmo Canyon so she could be safe with my parents did Sephiroth travel to the Eastern Continent on Ice Flower's back. Ice Flower and Xydrin were no longer rearing their eight children. The mated dragon pair had given life to four dragon females and four males.

Each of them were now fully grown and were living their own lives. I called the hatchlings my grandchildren and the little ones viewed me as their grandmother. A knock at my door interrupted my thoughts and I knew it was my husband. We would all spend the night in Kalm before leaving the next morning. As soon as I opened the door Sephiroth shut the door with his foot and hugged me. He wore a black cloak so he wouldn't be recognized. He wore his uniform from his Soldier days underneath it.

"I was worried about you" my husband said and he kissed my forehead.

"Are you sure it's wise for you to be seen? If anyone from Shinra sees you"

"To hell with Shinra" my mate growled. "Jenova is our priority right now and she must be stopped, you said Cloud and Tifa are here?"

"Yeah but Cloud's memory isn't great and he doesn't know who Zack is"

"That isn't good" Sephiroth agreed. "Let's not keep them waiting"

I nodded and took my husband's hand which intertwined with mine. Cloud and the others were gathered in another room nearby. Cloud opened the door and when he saw Sephiroth he froze. Sensing that the blonde was about to do something stupid I pushed him through the door and gave him smack on the head.

"Who the hell are you?" Barret demanded when Sephiroth entered the room behind me.

"Sephiroth!" Leon exclaimed and my best friend went over to his former mentor.

"Wait you're Sephiroth?!" Aerith demanded.

"Yeah that's him" Tifa confirmed her eyes not leaving my mate. I sensed her fear while my husband and Leon shared a hand shake.

"He's here to help explain what happened five years ago" I answered. "So please just listen"

"I'm down he doesn't look like he's a threat" Barret stated.

"I assure you I'm no means a threat to any of you" Sephiroth reassured. He then looked to Cloud. "Damn"

"What is it love?" I asked my husband.

"Mako Poisoning" Sephiroth explained. "It would explain why he can't remember a lot"

"Oh shit!" Leon yelled. He then looked to Cloud. "No wonder you looked like hell dude when you got to Midgar"

"Alright now that you're here Sephiroth you might as well explain what the heck is going on" Cloud interrupted. "Apparently your not the same man who supposedly destroyed Nibelheim"

Ice Flower, Talenth, and Tazith were outside of Kalm so they wouldn't freak out the residents.

"Five years ago Cloud, a 1st class Soldier named Zack Fair, Keda, two other infantrymen and myself were sent out a mission to Nibelheim to investigate the Mako Reactor and to lower the monster threat"

"Do you know where Zack is?" Aerith interrupted. "I'm sorry but I haven't heard from him in five years"

"I'm sorry I'm afraid I don't" Sephiroth told Aerith. "You no doubt must be his girlfriend, he spoke highly of you, it's also an honor to meet an Ancient"

Aerith blushed slightly before I decided to continue the story.

"Inside the Mako Reactor we found numerous monsters spawned by a nut job scientist named Hojo, there was also a sealed off room with the Jenova specimen inside"

"Hold on a second you mean to tell me that headless spook from Shinra Headquarters was in that damn reactor?!" Barret protested.

"Shut it Barret!" Leon snapped.

"Throughout my life I thought Jenova was my mother when it reality I was born to two human beings" Sephiroth continued. "My birth mother was a scientist named Lucrecia Crescent who had Jenova cells injected into her unborn child which resulted in my birth, my father is Hojo of Shinra Inc. after we returned from the reactor did we work on the monster problem"

"It took several days to get the threat lowered" Leon added. "Sephiroth spent some time in Shinra Mansion researching about the Jenova Project"

"Yes I was and Keda had come to check on me, after she left was I ambushed by another who was the spitting image of me"

"Which turned out to be Jenova creating a clone of Sephiroth, she blamed me for taking her son from her and thus she knocked him unconscious, I fought with her and got banged up pretty bad, Zack found us and with his help we left the mansion to find Nibelheim in flames, Jenova took Sephiroth's sword and used it to kill all of Nibelheim's residents, Leon took Sephiroth back to Cosmo Canyon while Zack and I went after Jenova" I explained.

Tifa shivered and I shot her a comforting look.

"I'm sorry she hurt you" Sephiroth apologized. "I was informed you were injured pretty badly"

"I'm fine now but you words are appreciated" Tifa replied to my husband.

"Zack tried to stop Jenova but he was overpowered and Cloud was able to injure her, but he also couldn't stop her, it was up to me so I challenged Jenova and she cornered me in the sealing chamber, I got stabbed by the Masamune but I was able to pull the sword out of me and I used it to stab Jenova before using it to toss her into the mako reactor depths below, she had her own damn head why she needed I have no clue" I continued.

"Probably to create a permanent body" Seph pointed out. "All she had to do was absorb it"

"That's f**ked up" Leon growled.

"So what happened afterwards?" Cloud asked.

"I fell unconscious outside of the reactor my injures were serious and if it weren't for my dragons I would have died"

"You were also pregnant too" Sephiroth added looking to me.

"You two have a child?" Tifa asked surprised.

"Yes a beautiful five year old girl we named Angel" I answered. "No one else knows of her existence and we want it kept that way"

"Our daughter has wolf shifter blood so she is immune to the Jenova cells but we kept her a secret for a good reason" Sephiroth stated.,

"From Hojo" Red answered. "You don't want your child to become an experiment"

"That's right" Sephiroth agreed. "Keda was almost that bastards specimen mere hours after her birth and I became one, there's no way in hell my daughter will go down that path, which is why I ask if I join you all"

Cloud and Tifa widened their eyes while Barret said.

"Holy shit!"

"This monster destroyed your town and your lives" Sephiroth said looking to Tifa and Cloud. "You have my word I will use my abilities to protect this planet"

Everyone was silent before Cloud spoke.

"I believe you" the blonde then looked to me. "I think you meeting Keda prevented you from going into insanity"

"She saved my life" Sephiroth said looking to me.

"Consider yourself a member of AVALANCHE!" Barret exclaimed. "Hell yeah we have the famous Soldier Hero on our side!"

"Shut it Barret" Leon growled. "Sephiroth mentored me and I gained popularity like him"

"You still do" I teased. "You still have women chasing after you"

Sephiroth snorted in amusement before he walked over to Cloud. He held his hand out and Cloud looked at it for a moment before he placed his into it. The two of them then shook hands and it was how our journey to save the Planet began.


	2. Mythril Mine, Yuffie&Junon Harbor

**Leon finally meets his mate!**

 **And Reno, Rude, and Tseng make their debut.**

 **Keda's POV**

After spending the night in Kalm we headed out the next morning. A resident from Kalm said he had seen someone similar to Sephiroth dressed in all black heading towards the marshlands. The marshlands was home to the big ass snake called the Midgar Zolem. To avoid confrontation we bought the Chocobo Lure materia from the Chocobo Ranch and caught several of the yellow ostrich like birds. We made it across the marsh without any problems but upon arrival at the Mythril Mines was another story.

A very dead Midgar Zolem was impaled through a tree and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Did Jenova do this?" Cloud asked Sephiroth looking to him.

"Yes" my husband replied eying the dead monster.

Since there was eight of us Cloud, Sephiroth, Leon, and I decided to go in one group while the others did the name.

"We must cautious" I warned.

"Damn straight" Leon agreed.

We then entered the mines and eliminated any monsters we crossed paths with. Ice Flower rode Sephiroth's shoulder while Tazith and Talenth both were perched on mine as we continued through the mines.

"Just a second!"

We all turned to see none other than Rude of the Turks. His jaw dropped when saw Sephiroth. He then got into a fighting position.

"Doing that would be a really stupid idea Rude" I warned the Turk.

"Huh Keda it's good to see you again" Rude greeted. "However Sephiroth is a fugitive and he needs to answer for his crimes"

Ice Flower shrieked at that comment. Her side fins flared and my mate calmed her down by stroking her back.

"You would be wasting your time Turk" Seph told Rude.

"Oh man he's sane!" another familiar voice rang out. We looked to a nearby ledge and Reno stood on it. "You're different than the supposed Sephiroth were chasing"

"Tell your president he's chasing after Jenova disguised as Sephiroth" I told Reno.

"Damn Keda you look more beautiful than you were five years ago" Reno praised. Sephiroth shot the Reno a glare.

"It would be wise not to flirt with my wife" my husband said calmly.

"Holy shit!" Reno exclaimed.

"Reno you talk too much"

"Tseng" Leon and Sephiroth said as the leader of the Turks entered the mine.

"So you're the real Sephiroth?" Tseng asked.

"You should know that answer Tseng" Sephiroth answered calmly.

"This creates a problem then" Tseng continued. "It appears Cissinei was right"

Tseng then looked to us again.

"Zack had explained what happened in Nibelheim to her and she wouldn't lie to me, so Jenova is behind all of this disguised as you Sephiroth"

"You taught your Turks well and I wouldn't recommend going against her alone she'll easily dispatch of you" Sephiroth answered. "She managed to knock me out cold"

"Very well President Shinra will be informed" Tseng stated. "If you wish to amuse yourselves Jenova was heading to Junon Harbor"

Tseng then took his leave along with Rude and Reno. Reno shot my husband a nervous look before his departure.

"At least that was civil" Leon joked. I smacked him on the shoulder before we left the mines. Before heading to Junon we made a stop at Fort Condor to get supplies and rest before continuing on. Outside of the Fort we ran into more monsters in the woods. What we weren't expecting was coming across a young human female dressed like a ninja. She looked to be sixteen and she was a feisty little thing. After beating her she was flat on her back and Leon approached her.

"Man I can't believe I lost" the girl whined.

"Are you alright!" Leon asked.

"Do I look alright?!" the girl asked rhetorically as she got to her feet. She then leapt away and faced us.

"You bunch of jerks! One more time! Let's go one more time!" she challenged.

"Not interested" Cloud said.

"Shut up Cloud" Leon scolded the blonde. The girl then ran between me and Sephiroth and shook her fist pretending to intimidate us.

"Thinking of running away? Stay and fight! Fight I say!"

Leon chuckled before his eyes widened in surprise. Cloud sighed before approaching the girl but Leon growled and got in his way.

"Whoa! Hey what are you doing?!" the girl protested. Cloud simply shrugged and Leon turned to the girl with a blush. Ninja girl threw her fist forward before taunting Leon.

"C'mon handsome what's the matter? You're pretty scared of me huh?"

"Petrified" Leon replied. The girl jumped away and turned to us.

"Heh just as I thought, what do you expect of my skills?" she boasted.

"You're damn cute" I heard Leon mutter. Ninja girl heard that and her face went red as she looked to Leon. Leon was still blushing and it was then I recognized a mating bond. This little ninja was Leon's fated one which explained why my best friend didn't like Cloud getting near her.

"Good luck to you guys too, if you fell up to it, we can go another round. Later"

"Wait!" Leon protested and Ninja Girl looked to him.

"I'm really gonna leave! Really"

"Wait a second!"

Leon then rushed over to his mate.

"What is it handsome? You still have something for me? Hmm so that's it, I know you want my help because I'm so good! You want me to go with you?"

"That's right" Leon confirmed.

Ninja Girl blushed again and she turned around for a second before turning back to Leon.

"Okay I'm Yuffie by the way"

"Leon" my best friend said.

We then introduced ourselves to Yuffie and Yuffie chose to travel with us all the way to Junon. She kept close to Leon and talked with him.

"It would seem Leon finally found his true mate" Seph said to me as we got closer to Junon. I chuckled and nodded in agreement. There were two parts of Junon when you came here. There was the city above and the small village below. There was no sign of Jenova down in the village so we headed over to a beach area.

There we found a little girl playing with a wild dolphin. She suddenly turned to us and she looked mad that we interrupted her playtime with the dolphin.

"Who are you guys?" she demanded. "Are you members of Shinra Inc.?"

"No we aren't little one" Sephiroth reassured.

"That's how it is" Cloud agreed.

"I don't believe you! Get out of here!"

Cloud and Leon sighed while Sephiroth simply chuckled at the girl's attitude. Suddenly the ground began to shake and Sephiroth and I immediately drew our weapons. A huge sea monster appeared and the little girl went into the water to help her dolphin friend before she went under. Yuffie and Leon grabbed their weapons while Cloud shouted for the little girl to hold on and we all ran towards the monster.

Cloud first attacked with his Limit Break Climhazzard which made Cloud rush at the monster and then leap backwards. Next Sephiroth cast Bio on our opponent and the sea creature become poisoned. Next Yuffie's Limit Break activated called Grease Lightning. This allowed her to use her Shuriken to attack and it caused a good deal of damage to the monster. The monster hissed out a stream of water which hit Leon and he became trapped in a watery sphere. Yuffie turned and used her weapon to shred the sphere freeing the wolf shifter. I attacked next by using Zirenth and fired several bullets into the sea serpent. It shrieked out in annoyance and unleashing it's attack which resulted in a big wave taking down some our health. Sephiroth's Limit Break activated and Ice Flower took flight and she reared back her head and unleashed very loud sound waves which made the monster whine out in pain due to my daughter roaring so loud. Sephiroth then chose that moment to attack using the Masamune which reduced more of the sea serpents health. This Limit Break was called Lethal Sound Wave.

Cloud used a Restore Materia so our health went back up and the monster attacked Leon next. Leon used Bolt and this ended the fight. The monster shrieked before it died and disappeared becoming one with the planet.

Sephiroth then rushed to the little girl and scooped her into his arms and took her out of the water. He lay her on her back and felt for a pulse. He shook his head and I felt a tug at my heart. This girl was near Angel's age and it explained why my husband was acting like he was.

"Priscilla!" a voice exclaimed. We turned to see am elderly man rush over and he came next to Sephiroth and checked her pulse. He then turned to Cloud.

"Young man CPR now!"

"Mouth to mouth?!" Cloud exclaimed turning red.

"Cloud do it or she dies!" Yuffie yelled.

"Alright" Cloud said before approaching Priscilla. He began to press her chest before he tilted her head back and breathed into her mouth. The blonde repeated this process until Priscilla coughed. The man grabbed her into his arms and he add back to the village.

"She should be alright now" Sephiroth said. "Good work Cloud"

Cloud nodded before we all went to get some rest. Afterwards we went to see how Priscilla was doing until the sudden music got us to stop. The others stood nearby and we gathered.

"What's with all the damn noise?" Leon demanded.

But nobody answered because Priscilla came out of her house. Sephiroth went up to her and asked how she was doing. The little girl blushed before she reassured my husband she was alright and she thanked us for helping her. She came down to the rest of us and she gave Cloud a summon materia before explaining the music above was for the new Shinra President.

"Rufus I gotta pay my respects" Barret growled.

"Looks like we need to get to the upper level" I said eying the city above.

"I know a way that's safe Mr. Dolphin can help you" Priscilla stated before she ran off. Cloud followed after with her along with my husband and I.

The wild dolphin from before was swimming close to the shoreline and Priscilla gave Cloud the whistle she used for communicating with it.

"See you later Cloud" I told the blonde.

Cloud nodded before he got into the water and swam towards the dolphin and used the whistle. The dolphin swam until it was underneath Cloud and it jumped him into the air and Cloud was able to gain access to the level of upper Junon.

"I almost forgot your that Sephiroth guy aren't you?" Priscilla asked my husband.

"Yes I am" Sephiroth replied.

"You're wife is pretty" I felt my face go red and Sephiroth kissed my forehead and he thanked Priscilla by kissing her hand me which made the little girl very happy.

"I guess we need to go undercover" I joked at my mate.

"This will be interesting" Seph added before we went to join the others.


	3. The Ship&Costa del Sol

**rmarcano321 thank you for being an awesome reviewer! And yes I love Final Fantasy VII!**

 **ShadowPhoenix34 I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Keda's POV**

"Man I feel like an idiot" I said to myself. I was disguised as a Shinra Infantryman and was part of five others about to go out into the Welcome Parade. Cloud was also in the group in the same disguise. The commander of our squad told us to move it which we did. I hauled ass into the last line and mimicked the way the other in infantrymen marched. Cloud hurried into formation behind us and did his best to follow the pattern of the march.

We eventually came to a stop where Rufus was watching a group of other infantrymen doing some kind of routine. The fat guy in green wouldn't stop laughing and it got on my nerves. Rufus told his colleague to stop laughing which Heidegger did. After a brief dialogue Rufus climbed into the lift that and Heidegger started to laugh again and he turned around. When he stopped the other infantrymen mocked him and that pissed him off. I moved out of the way as Heidegger ran to a infantrymen and fussed at him before he high tailed it to the lift.

Our group was dismissed and we headed back to the locker room to practice the send off. I had no idea how to do it so Cloud and I watched our fellow infantrymen perform their routine. The commander then suggested Cloud and I practice and we did. It wasn't that hard and one of the infantrymen asked our leader what was the special pose and our commander asked Cloud what he was good at. Cloud then spun his rifle around which was a unique move. The other infantrymen liked it and we were dismissed.

"Let's get this over with" I told Cloud who nodded.

The two of us followed after our group to the docks where the ship that would cross to the Western Continent was located. Cloud and I got into formation just as the doors opened and out came Rufus followed by Heidegger. Our commander then shouted out the moves which I repeated the best way I could. I only made one mistake while Cloud made several but otherwise the send off was pretty successful.

During the send off Red peeked his head over a piece of machinery and he still watched. Heidegger laughed which was really starting to irritate the hell out of me. No wonder Barret didn't like him!

"Very entertaining keep up the good work" Rufus praised clearly pleased at our performance. Heidegger was impressed as well and he came and gave us a bonus which turned out to be a new sword for Cloud and myself. The sword was damn nice and would replace the old one I lost. Its hilt was black with bronze diamond patterns and the blade was a beautiful golden hue. Rufus and Heidegger then turned around boarding the ship.

Red ducked his head so he wouldn't been seen. Cloud and I hurriedly got onto the ship and soon the hatch closed and we were sailing across the ocean. I left Cloud so I could find my husband. It didn't take long to find him because he was disguised as another infantryman and his tall figure gave him away.

"This brings back memories" Sephiroth greeted me. "The dragons are hiding amidst the cargo"

"Good you don't look bad in that uniform" I teased my mate.

"I prefer my other one" Seph replied referring to black one he wore all the time when he wasn't in casual clothes. "I see Heidegger hasn't changed"

"His laugh is bloody annoying, one of the other infantrymen mentioned Hojo disappeared and left a letter of resignation"

Sephiroth growled at the mention of his father. I looked around and gave my beloved a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving him. I passed Leon and Yuffie who were disguised as sailors and Yuffie didn't look so good. Leon gave her a Tranquilizer and she took it with gratitude. I went up the deck and I almost laughed when I saw Red was walking on his hind legs pretending to be human. He was in a Shinra Infantryman uniform and his tail poked out of it. Nearby Barret and Cloud conversed and I went to keep Red company and to cover for him in case he needed it.

Suddenly the alarm went off and I swore because I thought one of us was discovered. Whatever the case was Aerith, Leon, Yuffie, and Seph came from below deck while the rest of us joined them.

"Hey you don't that suspicious character is Jenova?" Barret asked.

"It's her" Sephiroth confirmed. "I can feel when she's near and she's here"

"F*k!" Leon shouted.

"Let's go find out" Cloud suggested.

"It's the most logical thing to do, who's going to go?" Red questioned.

"I'm definitely going" Sephiroth replied immediately.

"Same here" I added.

"Count me out I still need to recover from the last fight" Leon interjected. Tifa, Red, Aerith, and Yuffie decided to stay behind while Cloud would go with us. The three of us then went below deck and I collected the dragons before we came to a stop in front of a door. The guard was dead as a door nail and blood stained the tiling under the body. Cloud, Sephiroth, and I got changed out of our disguises after we got below deck.

We entered the next room and in front of us a Shinra Commander fell to the ground and died. He then disappeared and I swore as I got to my knees feeling the Blood Frenzy starting to take hold of me. Sephiroth immediately grabbed my hand and my intense hatred subsided. Over the years I was able to maintain control of the frenzy but sometimes it snuck up on me.

"She's close" I growled.

"After a long sleep" an all too familiar voice said. It was Jenova using Sephiroth's voice. "The time has come"

"Oh shit!" Cloud exclaimed as Jenova disguised as Sephiroth emerged from the floor. Sephiroth immediately drew out his blade and held it at Jenova's throat.

"Good to see you my son" Jenova greeted my husband. Her tone changed from male to female.

"Your no mother of mine" Sephiroth snarled.

"Humph" Jenova replied before turning to me. "Hello Keda"

"F*k you" I snapped.

Jenova simply chuckled darkly before looking to Cloud.

"You seem surprised boy"

"I'm not interested talking to you" Cloud said before taking out his weapon.

"As to expect from a puppet" Jenova sneered.

A flash of green light temporarily blinded us and Jenova suddenly flew out of the room and she left behind another one of her forms for us to fight.

"Jenova Birth" Sephiroth said.

"Alright let's take this bitch down!" I shouted taking my swords out.

Jenova began the fight by spinning her huge body around and performed Stop. It effected Cloud and Sephiroth used a Remedy to undo the status ailment. I was the first to attack and I used my blades to deal some damage to Jenova Birth. Cloud was next and he used the Summon Materia Priscilla gave to us. Snow flakes fell around us and Shiva appeared. She held a hand above her head and unleashed her Diamond Dust attack.

Her attack did a lot more damage to Jenova Birth than my normal sword attack did. Sephiroth sliced away at our opponent with Masamune before I repeated the same technique from before. Our enemy shot two rays of light as an attack. They hit me and Cloud. My Limit Break activated and I whistled to Talenth and Ice Flower. Both sisters hissed flames which combined with my swords and the blades were surrounded by flames. This technique was called Fire Sword and I launched myself into the air and landed on Jenova thrusting the flaming swords into her flesh.

She shrieked in pain and I returned to Sephiroth and Cloud. Cloud did his normal sword attack and Sephiroth did the same. Jenova Birth suddenly hit the thee of us with her Tail Laser and a good bit of our health was taken out and I cast Cure so some of our health could be restored. Cloud casted Ice and Sephiroth did the same with Fire2. Jenova Birth hissed out a poisonous looking gas and it hit me. Sephiroth used a Remedy and I was free from the poison. My husband and Cloud were hit with the same laser attack from before. This causes their Limit Breaks to activate and Cloud used Cross-Slash while Sephiroth performed Lethal Sound Wave.

Both attacks finished Jenova Birth off and she disappeared leaving behind an arm. Ice Flower hissed out some more flames and it burned the arm to ashes. Sephiroth stroked the dragoness on the head.

"Man no wonder I got confused with you" Cloud told my husband looking to him. "She was your spitting image alright"

"What was she referring to the "Time is Now"?" I asked my mate. Jenova said that before she bailed.

"I don't know" Sephiroth answered. "Whatever her plan is can't be good"

A voice over the intercom announced we were approaching Costa de Sol and after snagging the Ifrit materia we rejoined the others so we could hide again. We stayed out of sight until the ship docked and when the coast was clear did we all leave the ship.

"Damn it's hot here" Barret stated.

"I second that" Leon agreed.

"I feel better now that I can say goodbye to that sailor suit" Barret added. "We should take a break before we head on out"

"I'm game" Yuffie shouted.

"Oh too bad I liked your sailor suit Barret" Aerith teased. "You looked cute!"

"What'ya mean cute?" Barret asked.

Leon and I chucked behind our hands while the sailor suit Barret wore continued to the topic of conversation.

"Hey babe" Leon said turning to Yuffie. "I need to talk to you about something in private"

Yuffie's face went red and she nodded before following after him towards the town.

"What's his deal?" Tifa inquired.

"Yuffie's his true mate that's why he wanted to talk to her in private" I answered her. "Remember he didn't like it when Cloud got close to her earlier, wolf shifters are very possessive of our other halves"

"That makes sense" Red stated. "My kind mate for life as well"

"You'll find you're mate one day Red" I reassured him with a pat on the head.

"I'm going on ahead love" Sephiroth said before he kissed my cheek and headed into town.

"You two are a cute couple" Aerith complimented.

"I agree" Cloud pointed out.

"I could say the same for you and Tifa" I answered Cloud with an evil smirk. Tifa and Cloud went blood red and I chuckled before heading into town with Red following. I decided to get something for Angel and shopped around before settling on a sketchpad. My daughter loved to draw and she would love this gift. She already used up the two others Sephiroth bought for her two months ago.

I suddenly felt Seph get angry through the mate bond and I hurried to where I sensed he was. My husband stood beside Aerith glaring at someone. I swore when I saw Hojo lounging on a beach chair with bikini clad girls all over him. I didn't feel any Blood Frenzy symptoms so it was safe to say I wasn't in danger of losing control of myself and my inner wolf.,

Cloud and Tifa joined us before I had enough standing around. I stormed my way over to Professor Wack Job and stood in front of him.

"Hey asshole" I greeted.

"Hey move it!" the bikini clad girl to Hojo's left snapped. I shot her a glare and she shut her mouth.

"What the?" Hojo said before sitting up. His eyes widened behind his glasses and he smirked. "Keda my dear it's a pleasure to see you again"

"The feeling isn't mutual you bastard" I hissed.

"Hello Hojo" Sephiroth greeted his biological father with hatred laced in his voice.

"Sephiroth! I must say this is a surprise my boy"

Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith decided to join us.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you Sephiroth, you haven't changed much"

"Don't try with the pleasantries, Father" Sephiroth snarled.

"Who told you that?!" Hojo demanded getting to his feet.

"That isn't your business" Sephiroth hissed. "I know how was I created and you never let my own mother hold me after she gave birth!"

"I see" Hojo replied. The scientist then acknowledged Cloud and started talking to him.

"It's been a long time Cloud"

"Hojo" Cloud said calmly.

"Sometimes you just gotta do something like this"

"What exactly is your point?" Cloud demanded.

"It should be obvious, I'm getting a tan" Hojo replied.

"No shit Sherlock!" I yelled. "I'm surprised you got girls even paying any attention to you! You're ugly as hell"

"Oh my Keda I forgot that you had a feisty side of you" Hojo told me before continuing. "I believe we're both after the same goal"

"If you mean stopping Jenova the answer is yes" Cloud explained.

"I see" Hojo then began to laugh and I balled my fist. "I just remembered a certain hypothesis haven't you and my son ever had the feeling something is calling to you? Or that you had to visit some place"

"You be silent" Sephiroth growled.

"Sephiroth you've grown soft I'm disappointed"

"F*k you" I hissed at Hojo. "Don't manipulate my husband"

"Oh! So you two are married?How splendid!" Hojo cackled. "This is most interesting"

He then turned to Aerith.

"You're that Ancient aren't you my dear?"

"I'm Aerith the least you can do is remember my name" Aerith yelled.

"Don't bother asking him where Jenova went, the dragons will catch her scent"

"How are your children?" Hojo inquired. "That gold one would have made a fine specimen"

"You shut your goddamn mouth!" I finally lost it.

I grabbed hold of Hojo's lab coat and made sure he saw my eyes.

"Because of you, my husband never had a normal life until he met me! Thanks to you I lost a family member I never had a chance to know! And after I was born you thought I was a good choice for your damn experiments!"

"Keda" Sephiroth warned.

"No Sephiroth I've waited years to do this!" I shrieked

"What are you talking about?" Hojo asked.

"Use your damn brain you idiot! Or let my eyes tell the story for you!"

Hojo didn't say anything but he looked into my eyes instead. Realization then came to him and he said.

"You're Valentine's niece and the half human and half wolf shifter his sister gave birth to"

"Good you finally figured it out"

I then swung my fist forward and it collided with Hojo's face hard. Blood sprayed out of his nose and the professor was sent flying backwards and he landed onto the sand with a hard thud. I went over to him and continued to beat the living hell out of him. Each blow represented the pain he caused my loved ones, for my husband, and my friends.

Once I felt satisfied I grabbed hold of his lab coat and whispered into his ear.

"When this is over I will end you consider that a promise"

I then threw him down into the sand and gave him a hard kick before going over to Sephiroth and I grabbed his hand into mine and led him away from the beach. Once away from the others my husband suddenly gave me on of his mind blowing kisses. We pulled apart a few second later.

"Thank you for doing that" he told me.

"I love you Seph and that asshole had it coming"

"Remind me to never anger you like that" my husband teased.

"If you did I would kick your ass"

"Perhaps" Sephiroth agreed.


	4. Gongaga&Cosmo Canyon

**Sorry for the lack of updates!**

 **I've been busy lol. Anyway we meet Angel in this chapter!**

 **Keda's** **POV**

"This whole situation is messed up" I told my husband. After leaving Costa de Sol my children followed Jenova's scent trail which led us through the mountain terrain of Mt. Corel and into the town of Corel a now destroyed mining town. This had been Barret's hometown until Shinra ruined everything. Barret not only lost his wife but his best friend Dyne died and left his biological daughter Marlene an orphan. Her mother had been gunned down by Shinra troops under Scarlet's command. Barret adopted Marlene as his own child and she was safe back in Midgar with Aerith's adopted mother.

Barret was given a bad welcome upon arriving at Corel and afterwards we went to the Golden Saucer. Here everyone separated for a little break and we gained a new companion. His name turned out to be Cait Sith and he was an adorable cat like being who used a toy moogle to get around. The fighting arena however changed things a while bunch of people were shot and a man with a gun arm was the murderer. So the owner of the Golden Saucer now had us in the damn desert prison which was Corel Prison.

Now we had just found Dyne who turned to be alive and he wanted to fight. Cloud protested but Barret told him to stay the hell out of it and thus the battle between the two friends started. Dyne made the first move by using an attack called Needle Gun. Barret grunted and I shouted my support while Leon did the same.

Sephiroth watched the battle closely remembering when he had to fight Genesis in the past. The two friends exchanged gunfire until Barret's Limit Break activated. He used his Big Shot attack which resulted in him unleashing a huge fireball from his gun arm. That attack alone lowered Dyne's health. After another typical round of gunfire Dyne used another attack called S-Mine. Various stream of fire came out of his weapon and hit Barret. Barret used Cure to restore his health before using another round of Big Shot.

"Oh Shit!" Leon protested when Dyne used a laser blast attack called Molotov Cocktail. The lasers did a number on Barret and he used Cure once more to heal himself. Barret used Ice and that ended the fight. Dune went to his knees and I wondered what would happen next. Despite pleading by Barret, Dyne decided it was best to end his life. But before he died he gave Barret a locket which belonged to Eleanor, Marlene's biological mother. I turned away so I couldn't see Dyne fall off the cliff and Barret shouted out in grief. Sephiroth drew me into a hug and Leon went over to Barret and placed a hand onto his shoulder.

A few hours later we were released from Corel Prison thanks to Cloud winning a Chocobo Race. Dio the owner of Golden Saucer apologized by giving us a car aka a Buggy. Also according to Dio, a Sephiroth lookalike was seen heading towards Gongaga. So we made that our next destination and upon arrival Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, and Tifa fought with Reno and Rude. The two Turks got their butts kicked before we made our way into Gongaga.

We decided to stay the night before proceeding to Cosmo Canyon in the morning after breakfast.

"Leon is introducing Yuffie to his parents" I told my husband after I got out from the shower. I only wore a towel and my mate already eyed me with lust in those beautiful eyes of his. I shot Sephiroth a glare. "Not tonight Seph"

"Very well but you owe me later Little Healer" Sephiroth teased. "I wouldn't be surprised if Leon's parents are embarrassing the hell out of their son"

His comment got me to chuckle because it was most likely true. Leon's parents loved their son and they tended to embarrass him from time to time. When Yuffie had been explained how a wolf shifter's mate bond worked she was very happy and excited to be Leon's woman. The two of them decided to wait until Yuffie turned eighteen before the two of them claimed one another. Sephiroth was out of his armor and wore his usual black pajama pants while the rest of him was shirtless. Despite being thirty my husband was a built like a damn god.

I pulled on the usual tank top and sleeping shorts before joining my handsome mate on the bed.

"Did you call my parents?" I asked.

"Yes and our little girl is very excited to see her mother" Sephiroth replied.

I smiled at the mention of Angel. After she was born I never liked being far from her and the same was for Sephiroth. Our lives revolved around our daughter and she was the most precious thing between us. Her hair was now to her mid back and Sephiroth had started to work with her how to fight. She used a wooden sword to practice with. She still had a long way to go but Angel had the promise of a sword fighter. After her next birthday would Sephiroth and I teach her how to start using materia.

"I wish I knew what happened to Zack" I told Seph as he brought me into his arms. "Aerith was really upset"

"I feel bad for her" Sephiroth agreed. "Not knowing what happened after Nibelheim five years ago and where he is troubles me"

"I would feel the same way if I lost you mate"

Sephiroth suddenly pushed me beneath him and he looked at me with seduction in those eyes of his. My body shivered and Sephiroth smirked.

"I'm not easy to get rid of my Little Healer" he then pressed his lips against mine. Immediately my claws came out and latched themselves onto Sephiroth's arm muscles. I made sure I didn't cut his skin as I followed my husband's lip rhythm. Still to this day he left me breathless whenever he kissed me like this. My inner wolf gave an excited bark within our mind and my mate used his mouth to part my lips and his tongue went inside to meet with mine. My body shivered and I felt Sephiroth was pleased he had me being submissive to his will through the mating bond.

My husband eventually stopped the passionate kiss before he went on to nipping and licking any bits of bare skin he could find leading to where his mark was on me. The mark was a red rose intertwined with a crescent moon design. Sephiroth had the same mark on his flesh as well. We both carried each others scent so others knew we were bound for life.

"If Angel asks about the bite marks you'll have to do the explaining, she may not understand sex right now, but she's smart and will figure it out"

"I will just tell her that Daddy wanted to make Mommy happy" Sephiroth replied with a sinister grin.

"Do that and I'll kick your ass" I warned.

"Like you could love" Seph teased. "Remember I am the former Hero of Soldier"

"Please we've spared many times where I've beat you Sephiroth" I teased back.

"True and I do like a woman who can overpower me once in awhile"

He kissed my throat agajn and I shivered.

"A woman who also submits to her mate easily and vice versa"

I chuckled at my mate's remark before I gave him a quick kiss on the mouth and we soon fell asleep.

 **Next Day.**

"So what's Angel like?" Cloud asked as we got closer to Cosmo Canyon.

"She's the cutest thing you've ever seen, she looks like Sephiroth but has Keda's eyes" Leon answered. "She's smart too, she learned how to read shortly after turning four"

"She also has her mother's temper" Sephiroth added. I gave my husband a smack on the arm before the Buggy suddenly stopped.

"The hell?" Barret said.

We all got out of the Buggy and smoke emitted from the engine.

"Great" Leon growled.

"The mechanics at the Canyon can fix it" I reassured everyone. "It isn't a far walk"

"There still are monsters in the area so be cautious" Sephiroth earned everyone before we gathered our weapons and stuff before heading towards my hometown. The familiar setting of Cosmo Canyon immediately calmed me when we arrived at the gates. The guard greeted me and Seph when Red suddenly rushed to the him.

"It is I, Nanaki, I'm back"

"Hey Nanaki it's good to see you safe! Bugenhagen will be happy to see you" the guard replied.

"Our friends are welcome here" I added.

"If they saved Nanaki then they are welcome"

The guard moved aside and Red didn't hesitate to rush towards Bugenhagen's home. I told the others where the inn was before Sephiroth and I headed towards my parent's house. Xydrin shrieked and he and flew down from his perch and landed in my arms. He showered my face with licks and I kissed his scaly head before he and Ice Flower greeted one another.

The mated dragon pair rubbed their heads against one another while a small voice cried out.

"Mom! Daddy!"

Angel dressed in jeans and a turquoise tank top ran towards us and I got to my knees and before I could even hold my arms out did my little girl run into them.

I planted kissed all over her face making her giggle. I then picked her up into my arms and spun her around.

"I missed you my little one"

"Same here" Angel told me. "I'm glad you're here even if it's for a short time"

Angel then looked to her father and I handed over Angel to Sephiroth.

"Hey Princess" he said kissing her forehead. "Did you miss me or your Mom more?"

"Hey!" I protested.

"Both of you Daddy" Angel answered.

"That's my girl" my husband said. Angel then rested her head against her father's chest and my mate stroked her hair before we went inside. We exchanged hugs with my parents and after catching up did Sephiroth and I decide to take Angel to meet the others.

Angel rode on her father's shoulders while we headed to the fire pit. Everyone else was there and Angel got excited when she saw her godfather. Sephiroth placed Angel onto her feet and the five year old rushed over to Leon.

"Hey kid" Leon greeted his god daughter before scooping her into his arms. He gave her a quick spin before placing her onto his shoulders.

"She's precious" Tifa stated and was the first to approach Angel. Angel smiled at Tifa immediately and told her that she was pretty. The same thing happened with Aerith.

"You're a cutie" Barret told my daughter after he told Angel who he was. "You look like your Dad"

"I get that a lot" Angel told him. Yuffie decided to say hello to Angel next and Angel suddenly smirked.

"You're Leon's mate"

Yuffie blushed and nodded which made Angel laugh lightly.

"You're pretty too"

"Aww you're cute!" Yuffie squealed.

Leon set Angel back onto her feet and Cloud walked over and got to one knee before Angel.

"Hello Angel, I'm Cloud a friend of your mother and father"

Angel suddenly blushed and I looked to my husband. Seph simply chuckled at Angel crushing on Cloud and Cloud took Angel's left hand and kissed it. Angel thanked Cloud and the blonde chuckled while Red returned. The wolf and lion hybrid took notice of Angel and he approached her.

"Is this your daughter?" he asked looking to me and Sephiroth.

I nodded and Red gave a smile turning back to Angel. Red then began to purr and Angel wrapped her arms around his neck. We spent the evening around the fire pit and had dinner while Red talked about his parents. Angel yawned and Sephiroth picked her up and decided he would put her to bed.

"He's a good father" Tifa said watching as my husband walked off with our sleeping child in his arms. "She's a precious little thing"

"She likes Cloud" I joked eying the blonde. Cloud chuckled and we went on to enjoy the fire. Red seemed uneasy and when Cloud asked what was wrong, Red replied.

"My father was a coward unlike Sephiroth, he's more than willing to sacrifice himself for Keda and Angel"

"You really can't forgive your father can you?" Bugenhagen asked as he came over towards us.

"Of course not! He left mother for dead, when the Gi Tribe attacked, he ran off by himself, leaving mother and the people of the Canyon!"

Many years ago the Gi tribe used to be Cosmo Canyon's enemy but that had been way before I was born. Eventually they were defeated and the Canyon has been in peace ever since.

"Come Nanaki, there is something you should see" Bugenhagen said which earned him a questioning look from Red. "This place may be dangerous will you and two other people come with us?"

"I'm done fighting for today" Leon said.

"I agree with my mate" Yuffie added.

"I'll go" I volunteered.

"Don't leave me out" Cloud said getting to his feet.

"Going somewhere?" Sephiroth inquired as he rejoined us.

"Yeah Bugenhagen wants to show Red something" I answered my husband. "Angel asleep already?"

Sephiroth nodded and we followed after Bugenhagen to wherever he planned on taking us. My children were fast asleep due to a large hunt and with full bellies the only thing my dragons craved was sleep. Bugenhagen led us to a sealed door which had been closed for many years. Below was various caves that had monsters and I wondered what the old man wanted to go down there for.

With caution we climed down the ladders before proceeding into the caves below. True enough several monsters crossed paths with us and with Sephiroth in the party the fights didn't last long. Eventually we came upon a blocked path with a stone face looking at us.

"What is this?" Bugenhagen asked.

"Some stone face" I answered. "Has this always been here?"

"No" Bugenhagen responded.

"Grandpa is he?" Red started to ask.

"After death, the ghosts of the Gi, like stagnant air, this can't be!" Bugenhagen exclaimed. Suddenly the stone face moved and a monster appeared.

"Damn really?!" I snapped annoyed. I took out my swords as did Sephiroth and Cloud. Red got into a battle stance. I really wasn't in the mood for a fight but fate was sometimes a bitch. Cloud used the Sense materia and his eyes widened. He then turned to me.

"Do you have an X-Potion? I remember watching a simulation back at Shinra and this same monster was there, the Soldier used a X-Potion and it killed the simulation monster"

I looked into my bag of supplied and found an X-Potion. I smirked before I uncorked the bottle and threw the contents onto the monster. The monster shrieked before disappearing all together.

"That was easy" Red joked as the path before us was now clear.

"Well that was a relief" Bugenhagen chuckled. "Nanaki you have grown strong, too"

"Oh yeah?" Red asked.

"Now I know that it wasn't a mistake bringing you here, come I have something to you right over here"

We all then entered the next cave and Red jumped onto several rocks and looked above.

"This is?" Red asked seeing a stone figure standing over a cliff. Sephiroth, Cloud, and I looked up and it was a stone figure of a much older male of Red's kind. Various arrows were within the stone form and I felt a paternal spirit within the chamber.

"The warrior who fought against the Gi, he kept them from taking even one step into Cosmo Canyon" Bugenhagen explained. "But he was never able to return to town, look Nanaki, look at your father, at the warrior, Seto"

So that was why I sensed the paternal spirit. The spirit had to be Seto and he was aware his son was here.

"That's, that's Seto?" Red inquired his eyes not leaving his father's stone form.

"Seto continued to fight the Gi tribe here, to protect this Canyon, even after the Gi's poisonous arrows turned his body to stone, even after they all ran away, Seto continued to protect us and he continues to protect us even now"

"Even now" Red repeated.

I felt a few tears slide down my face and I bent my head down saying a prayer.

"You thought he was a coward and ran away, but he alone risked his life to protect Cosmo Canyon that is your father Seto" Bugenhagen continued.

"Did mother know he was here?" Red asked turning to his adopted grandfather. Bugenhagen chuckled before answering.

"She knew, the two of them made me promise to keep this cave shut, they asked me to seal it myself and not to tell a soul, they said we should forget about this place"

Red didn't say anything and I went over to him. I bent down and kissed his furry head before deciding to excuse myself. Sephiroth and Cloud followed after me and we waited outside for Red and Bugenhagen. It was quiet for a few minutes before Red howled and I smiled knowing he had finally learned the truth of his father.

"That Seto must have loved his mate and son to sacrifice himself like that" Cloud said to me and my husband.

"Any parent would sacrifice themselves for their child" Sephiroth agreed.

"You two are good parents, Angel is a beautiful child"

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head while Sephiroth chuckled. We waited for a bit longer for Red and Bugenhagen and they came out of the cave. Red beamed with pride and I went over to him and hugged him. Red licked my face in return before we all left the caves behind.


	5. Reunited With A Loved One

**Keda's POV**

Angel thankfully didn't throw a fit when we left Cosmo Canyon. She understood that we needed to do grown up stuff and we would be back soon to see her. The Buggy got fixed and we headed in the direction of the rebuilt Nibelheim. It took a year and half for the small town to be fixed after it was burned down. The residents that survived Jenova's attack decided to move elsewhere.

"What the hell?" Cloud asked as we entered Nibelheim's gates. "I thought this place got burnt down"

"You had Mako poisoning" Sephiroth told Cloud. "You probably don't remember when this place got rebuilt"

"Yeah it has been five years" Cloud agreed.

My husband then suddenly looked to the Shinra Mansion.

"She's here" he said referring to Jenova.

"There's also some weirdos in black capes hovering around" I added nodding to several figures all covered in black cloaks. "We should see what we need supplies wise before heading to the mansion"

Sephiroth and Cloud nodded and we chose to separate for a short period of time to investigate around Nibelheim. I went to the store and bought the supplies we needed before doing some investigating of my own.

Talenth and Tazith growled at the black figures not to get any closer whenever I would pass one. My son and daughter rode on my shoulders as I continued to walk around. So far each of the black figures had tattoos on them which was a number. Outside of the mansion Cloud and Sephiroth were waiting.

Sephiroth opened the gates to the mansion and we walked towards it.

"Man this place brings back memories" I said with a shiver after we entered.

"Indeed" Sephiroth agreed. "Jenova should be in the basement library, where all of this started"

"Hey I found this in the next room it's some kind of note" Cloud interrupted handing me a piece of paper. It read.

 _I must get rid of all those that stand in the way of my research, even the one from the Turks, I scientifically altered him and put him to sleep in the basement if you want to find him, then search the area but this is merely a game I thought of, it is not necessary for you to participate if you don't want to_

"Hojo wrote this" I hissed. "His scent is all over the note"

There was another note referring to the safe and it had one of the combinations on it. To find the rest we would need to look in the other rooms of the manor. Sephiroth thought it would be a good idea to find out who this person was. So Cloud, Sephiroth, and I separated again and looked to find the other combination codes to the safe.

I found the first combination in a nearby guestroom which was 36. I met up with Cloud and Sephiroth in the room where the safe was.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Cloud muttered before he started to put in the combinations. Tazith, Ice Flower, and Talenth growled and I wondered why they were so uneasy. The safe opened with a ding and a summon materia came out of it along with a big ass monster!

No wonder my children were on edge. Cloud, Sephiroth, and I took our weapons and got into battle stances. The monster was red on its left side while the right was purple. The creature cast Bolt2 onto me and I cast Cure to restore my health. Sephiroth's Limit Break activated and he leapt into the air and performed Octoslash on the creature dealing significant damage. Cloud casted Fire2 at our enemy and the creature decided to attack the blonde twice in a row.

I used a Hi-Potion on Cloud and Cloud attacked our foe with his Climhazzard attack. Sephiroth then used Bio and the monster became poisoned. It was my turn next and I simply attacked using my swords. After several more attacks the creature reverted to its red side. We used physical attacks and occasionally Bio2 was used. Sephiroth got poisoned and I used a Remedy to cure him. Our Limit Breaks did a large amount of damage on the creature and after using Inferno did we finally defeat the damn thing.

Talenth flew off of my shoulder and grabbed the summon materia into her claws and flew back over to me. She dropped the materia into my hands while Cloud picked up the basement key. We then proceeded to head downstairs and I shivered as we went down the spiral staircase. It was cold down here and I felt uneasy as we headed towards the library and lab area.

The lab was quiet upon entry and Sephiroth chose to hold my hand because there was a chance I could still enter into a Blood Lust Frenzy.

"Ah I see you found me" Jenova greeted us. She was still in her Sephiroth disguise. She looked around her surroundings. "Being here brings back memories"

"Because you chose to kill innocent people when you failed to possess my mind and soul" Sephiroth growled.

"You have your wife to thank for that after she told you who your birth mother was" Jenova said with disgust glaring at me. I shot Jenova the bird which made her laugh and after she finished she turned to Cloud.

"Tell me Cloud do you and my son plan on to participate in the Reunion?"

"Reunion?" Sephiroth and I asked in unison.

"I don't even know what a Reunion is!" Cloud snapped.

"The rest of my other life forms and other followers will be at the Reunion, I being a calamity of the skies"

"You're just a f**ked up monster" I yelled.

"Feisty as always my dear Keda, I don't think any of you have the right to be participate but should you change your mind I will go past Mt. Nibel and you may follow me should you wish to find out"

Jenova then chuckled before throwing a materia at Cloud and Sephiroth grabbed me and pulled us down as Jenova flew above us and soon was out of sight.

"Cloud are you alright?" I asked the blonde.

"Yeah I'm good" he reassured us after retrieving the materia Jenova so kindly left for us. Since there was nothing else to do in this god forsaken place we decided it was time to leave. After leaving the lab and library area we looked for the supposed room the basement key was for but had no luck finding it until I heard a human heartbeat.

"The hell?" I asked rhetorically and I followed the heartbeat and I found a locked door. Cloud came over and unlocked the door we supposedly missed and once he opened it we found a room with three coffins in it. The coffin in front of us was the source of the heartbeat and a familiar male voice said.

"To wake me from a nightmare"

I then jumped when the coffin suddenly opened and inside was a man. His hair was black as night and went to his mid back. He wore a red bandana around his forehead area and he had a red cape on with black clothing underneath it. He wore a black fingerless glove on his right hand and his left was a golden gauntlet.

"Who are you three?" the man inquired as he sat up. "You must leave"

"You look familiar" Sephiroth said and the mysterious man looked to my husband. It was then I saw the same red eyes and his scent matched my mother's. A few tears slid down my face and I approached the man.

"Are you Vincent Valentine?" I asked. The man immediately looked to me when I said his name. He then eyed me and he immediately stepped out of the coffin and approached me. His red eyes widened but they eventually returned to normal and they now held admiration and love in them.

"I am and you are my niece and goddaughter Keda"

My uncle then gently pulled me forward and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my tears flow down my face. A few minutes passed before my uncle and I separated.

"You're beautiful like your mother" Vincent said and he smiled. He caressed my cheek with his human hand.

"How is this possible? How are you alive?" I demanded.

"Hojo" Vincent answered and he removed his hand from my cheek. "He experimented on me after I died and somehow became infused with various monster genes, I take different forms which has rendered me to stop aging"

"Holy shit" Tazith said.

"Language" I scolded my son.

"No I mean he's my human bound partner" Tazith told me before hopping into Vincent's arms. My uncle watched as the blue dragon climbed from his arms and perched himself onto his shoulder. My son then began to purr and he gave Vincent a lick on his face. My uncle chuckled and he stroked Tazith's head. Vincent then looked to Sephiroth once more and his eyes widened. Sephiroth chose that moment to come over and held his hand out to my uncle.

"I'm sure you know who I am and it's an honor to meet you"

"Likewise" Vincent agreed and he shook my husband's hand. "You look like her, Lucrecia"

"He's knows the truth of his conception" I explained to my uncle. I then continued telling him what was going on and where Lucrecia was located. My uncle seemed relieved to hear Sephiroth's mother was alright but he was saddened she was dead. I promised him I would take him to her cave later so he could pay his respects to her.

"Will you come with us?" Sephiroth questioned.

"To stop Jenova most certainly"

My uncle then looked to me and smiled.

"I have a reason to live and I wish to know my niece better"

"You have a great niece too" I added.

My uncle widened his eyes and I showed him a picture of Angel on my cell phone. As usual Vincent said Angel looked like Sephiroth and he was pleased to see my daughter had the Valentine eyes. We left the mansion and I was glad to get outside. What I wasn't expecting was my mother.

I guess it was the link between twins that led her here. My uncle recognized his twin sister and he walked towards her. Mom let out a yelp and she ran into her brother's arms. We watched as brother and sister embraced and Vincent soothed and rubbed my mother's back. Mom replied with punching his chest various times and Vincent calmed her down.

"I'm here Aeryn" Vincent told my mother. "I'm alive and I'm not leaving you alone again"

"Damn right you're not" Mom agreed. Her remark got her twin to chuckle and he kissed her forehead and Mom punched his chest in response.


	6. Rocket Town&Cid

**The hilarious Cid Highwind makes his grand debut!**

 **Keda's POV**

"This place hasn't changed much" I said to everyone as we walked through the Mt. Nibel mountain terrain. Our party consisted of Cloud, Sephiroth, Vincent, and myself. After having her reunion with my uncle, Mom headed back to Cosmo Canyon. Uncle Vincent turned out to be a shapes shifter like myself and he was an excellent gunman. He seemed impressed I knew how to use a gun as well. Tazith hadn't left my uncle since after learning he was bound to him.

While journeying through the mountain the former Turk asked about my life and what I liked to do, what I did work wise, etc. We found some stuff while going through the caves and afterwards we had something waiting for us at the exit of the Mt. Nibel.

It looked like a dark blue scorpion and it was a good sized monster.

"A Materia Keeper" Sephiroth stated unsheathing Masamune. "These are known to be temperamental so watch out"

The Materia Keeper gave a shriek as though it heard my husband's comment. Uncle Vincent retrieved his gun out and Cloud grabbed his sword. I decided to fight in my wolf form and I undid my swords and Zirenth and placed them on the ground. I shifted from my human form into my wolf state. The Materia Keeper chose to attack Sephiroth since he seemed to ridicule it. My mate got little damage and I was up first to attack.

I ran up to the Materia Keeper and leapt onto it's back. My Limit Break activated and I began to use my claws and fangs to scratch and bite the damn thing. This Limit Break was called Fury Blade and it is a stronger attack than my other two Limit Breaks. The scorpion shrieked in pain and I quickly got off of its back and returned to the others. Vincent shot his weapon before Cloud followed with a swipe of his sword. Materia Keeper walked forward and first attacked Cloud and then Vincent.

Sephiroth used Ice2 and I followed with Bolt2. The scorpion again came forward and used an attack called Big Horn on Vincent. My uncle's Limit Break awoke and I watched as he transformed into Galian Beast. Galian Beast was a purple colored monster that walked on its hind legs. Vincent attacked Materia Keeper with his Berserk Dance. It was similar to Fury Blade only Vincent used his claws to scratch the hell out of our opponent. Furious after being attacked the Materia Keeper came over to Cloud and used Hell Combo on him and then Sephiroth. Cloud simply used Cure to heal himself and my husband used a Hi-Potion. I casted another round of Bolt2 and Vincent used his Beast Flare attack.

The Materia Keeper chose Cloud as its next target and the blonde received another Big Horn assault. Cloud responded by unleashing Cross-Slash and this temporarily paralyzed Materia Keeper. Sephiroth then attacked with his Limit Break. Ice Flower unleashed her flames upon the Masamune and my husband swung his sword forward and a wave of fire hit Materia Keeper. This attack was called Fire Wave. It caused a good amount of damage and I attacked with my own Ice2. Vincent used Beast Flare again and Cloud used his normal sword attack. Materia Keeper looked as though it was getting tired and soon this fight would be over.

Seph got attacked again and he used Masamune to deal some damage to Materia Keeper. The damn thing attacked me again and I responded by using another round of Fury Blade. Vincent used Berserk Dance and afterwards Materia Keeper let out a shriek before finally collapsing. I returned to my human form and Sephiroth approached the monster.

"It's just unconscious" my mate reassured us.

"Well it put up quite a fight" my uncle replied after he reverted to his human form. "I think you angered it earlier"

"Probably" Sephiroth agreed.

"It would be a shame to kill it because it's one hell of a creature" I said eying the unconscious Materia Keeper.

"These things are also very territorial" Seph added. "And it's a good thing we only came across one, it's mating season"

"Now you got me mentally scarred Sephiroth" Cloud complained.

Sephiroth simply shrugged and we headed down the mountain path and out of Mt. Nibel. Sephiroth decided he wanted a break from traveling and Tifa volunteered to take my husband's place. We briefly introduced her to my uncle before we continued on our way. The next town came into sight and a huge rocket came into view. It was leaned over for some reason.

"Ah so this is Rocket Town" Cloud said as we entered the small country town. "That rocket has seen better days"

"Indeed" Tifa agreed.

We then split up to check out the nearby shops. My uncle and I visited the weapon shop and purchased new weapons for everyone except myself and Sephiroth.

"What's that on the end of your weapon?" I asked noticing a charm hanging on the end of his gun.

"It's a charm your mother got for me after I became a Turk" Vicente explained showing the silver charm to me. "It's supposed to be Cerberus"

"The Guardian Dog of the Underworld pretty damn cool" I answered admiring the details of the charm. My uncle smiled and replied.

"I'll find you something similar for you to put on one of your swords or Zirenth"

My cell phone buzzed and it was a text from Cloud telling where to meet him and Tifa. My uncle and I found the blonde and Tifa in someone's backyard eying a plane.

"Damn that's a nice machine" I said eying the plane.

"It's called the Tiny Bronco" Cloud added.

"Duh you can see the name Chocobo Head" Talenth stated. I flashed a warning look at my daughter and she got into a submissive position knowing she better behave herself.

"I wonder if we can borrow it" Tifa suggested.

"We can't steal it without asking the owner" I pointed out.

"She's right" Vincent agreed.

"Um may I help you?"

We all turned to see a woman with a lab coat on with normal clothes underneath. She had brown hair and glasses.

"No were just looking at it" Cloud responded.

"If you would like to use it, please ask the Captain, he should be in the Rocket, I'm Shera and what are your names"

After introducing ourselves Shera informed us that Rufus was coming here and that raised alarm bells. Cloud suggested we find the Captain and ask his permission to borrow the Tiny Bronco. The rocket was really cool up close and when we finally entered the rocket I frowned when I smelled cigarette smoke. I never liked that smell and since I was half wolf it really stunk. A man with light blonde hair was working on something and we got a better look at him when he turned around. He had on a blue long sleeved shirt with green pants and brown boots. He had on brown gloves and he had goggles on top of his forehead.

"What're you guys doin here?"

I smiled because I liked this guy and he had a cute country accent.

"We heard the Captain was here" Cloud replied.

The man suddenly smirked and got into a proud moment pose.

"Captain? I'm the Captain!" he stated with pride. "The name's Cid, everyone calls me Captain though, so what d'ya want?"

We also introduced ourselves to Cid and when he saw Tazith and Talenth he smirked.

"I see my little friends have come to see me"

"Do you have any meat for us?" Tazith demanded.

"Of course little guy I always do" Cid answered.

"I am their mother so I guess you're the one who tends to spoil them from time to time"

"Yeah your kids told me about you, Keda right?" Cid inquired.

I nodded and Cid chuckled.

"We were wondering if we could borrow the Tiny Bronco?" Cloud asked next.

"You out of your f&^$# mjnd?! That's my most cherished possession, I can't let you take it" Cid replied and I burst out laughing. Cid looked to me.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You're f***king hilarious that's what!"

"Ha! I like a woman who swears I like you sweetheart!" Cid laughed. Cid also explained to us about the rocket and how he almost made it into space until Shera claimed to have stopped it. I didn't like it when he called her a dumb ass and if he wasn't careful he would end up getting his ass kicked. But you gotta feel bad for the man who almost made it into space and never would have the chance again.

The four of us headed back to Cid's place and Shera asked how it went with Cid and Cloud simply shook his head. Cid suddenly entered the house and he looked annoyed.

"^% $#! Shera! What are you blind?! We got guests! GET SOME TEA! ^% $#!"

"I'm sorry!" Shera apologized before rushing to start the tea.

"Really don't mind us" Cloud said. Cid looked to him and snapped.,

"Shut up! Sit your ass down in that chair and drink your goddamn TEA!"

Cid then growled.

"Arrrgh! Damn I'm pissed!"

Cid turned to Shera.

"Shera! I'll be in the backyard tunjn up Tiny Bronco!"

Having enough of his damn attitude I stormed over to Cid and kneed him where the sun didn't shine. Cid swore and went to his knees.

"What was that for?" he demanded at me.

"You don't treat a woman like your treating her idiot" I replied. "I suggest going outside to your plane before I end up actually doing worse than what I just did"

"Trust us Cid, she's not playing around" Talenth warned.

"Noted" Cid whined and he struggled out the back door still hurting where I kneed him in the groin.

"Thank you" Shera said and we turned to her.

"I'm sure he's a good guy but he needs to treat you better" I told her firmly.

"Agreed" Vincent added.

"What happened? With the ship and all?" Cloud asked.

Shera told us the story and the launch almost happened except an oxygen tank wasn't safe and Shera had been in the middle of fixing it. By the time the rocket launched she would die but Cid couldn't bear the thought of having someone die because of his selfishness so he stopped the launch.

"He saved your life" Tifa told her.

"Yeah I know but still it's because of me his dream of going into space didn't come true" Shera answered sighing.

"Don't worry about him" I reassured her. "If he continues to be a hard ass I'll kick his"

That comment got everyone to laugh and Cid came back in. He shot Shera a look which earned a death glare from me. The Captain nervously went to sit in a chair and he sighed. Suddenly the fat guy from Shinra Headquarters entered the house. He greeted Cid like an old friend and Cid went over to him asking if the space program was going to be started again. Fatty told him Rufus was outside and Cid rushed past him. He then noticed Shera making him tea and he went over to her.

Curious to why Rufus was here we went outside and Cid was not happy. Apparently Rufus wanted to borrow the Tiny Bronco like we originally wanted to and find Jenova. Suddenly Shera asked us to come inside and we did. She told us that Palmer aka Fatty was planning on taking the Tiny Bronco. Immediately we went outside to find Palmer on the nose of the plane.

"We'll be taking Tiny Bronco" Cloud said to Fatty simply.

Palmer at first didn't recognize us and when he did called for back up but the fight was on. Fatty used his Mako Gun to fire an attack on Tifa first. She was the first to attack and she gave Palmer a good clocking. My uncle fired a single shot followed by Cloud attacking with his sword. I used Ice2 on Palmer and the fat bastard used his gun on Cloud. Cloud again repeated his same attack method and Vincent did the same. Palmer chuckled and turned around smacking his butt to taunt us.

Seriously? This guy was acting like a damn kid!

When it was turn to attack I used my swords to teach Fatty a lesson because he didn't know who he was messing with. Palmer decided to attack me with Mako Gun and it was enough to get my Limit Break to activate. But instead I let Tifa use hers and she gave Palmer a good deal of damage. Cloud and Vincent made their attacks and Palmer attacked my uncle next. I activated my Limit Break and used Inferno on Palmer.

Cloud casted Bolt2 and the blonde was targeted by another round of Mako Gun. Tifa gave Palmer another turn with her fists and Cloud used Climhazzard. Palmer laughed like an idiot and the Tiny Bronco suddenly began to move. I guess Fatty turned the engine on before the fight. Upon realizing the plane was moving Palmer panicked and ducked as the left wing over his head. He wiped his head in relief and taunted us before turning around and started to run away.

We all winced when he got hit by a Shinra truck.

"That had to hurt" I muttered to my uncle who agreed. Realizing the plane was about to take off we all got onto it and held on as the small plane began to lift off the ground. The plane flew out of the yard and went past the rocket. It lowered itself over Rufus and Cid took off after as some infantrymen began to fire rounds at us.

"Go!" I called to Tazith and Talenth. Both dragons siblings took flight and flew towards the infantrymen and they hissed out flames at them. The Shinra lackeys yelped as their uniforms caught fire and they ran around in circles trying to put the flames out. Rufus face palmed which was damn funny. Cid managed to climb on to the plane and the tail of the plane was hit thanks to those blue dressed bastards.

"Shit!" Cid exclaimed.

"Emergency landing" Cloud joked and he yelped a second later due to Tifa smacking his head. The Tiny Bronco glided over the water and a big splash later we were floating in the middle of the ocean. Since we stood up to Shinra it impressed Cid and he decided to join us to stop Jenova. Before we moved onward Tazith and Talenth found us and we chose to pilot the plane to the nearest shoreline. According to Cid, Rufus was interested in the Temple of Ancients and Cloud thought it was a good idea to find out more information about this temple before we decided what to do next.


	7. Stuck at Golden Saucer

Keda's POV

"Well this is an interesting turn of events" I joked with Sephiroth. From the information we gathered in order to get into the Temple of Ancients we needed an item called the Keystone. Dio the owner of Golden Saucer turned out to have it and Cloud was able to attain the Keystone by fighting in the arena. However the damn tram was broken and we needed to spend the night at the theme park. Cait Sith thankfully got us all rooms at the hotel.

We all were now gathered for a group meeting. I stood next to my husband and uncle.

"Cloud how about it? Can you tell us what's happening so far?" Cait Sith inquired. "I don't really know what's going on because I wasn't there in the beginning"

"Yeah I'm all for it!" Cid agreed.

"Good idea" Vincent added.

"I've been here since the beginning and I still don't know that the hell is going on either, Cloud! C'mon tell us!" Barret yelled.

"I'll fill in any blanks if you get confused Cloud" Sephiroth told the blonde.

"All right I'll give it a shot" Cloud answered to everyone before starting. "We are going after Jenova who is currently running around the planet as Sephiroth, she's angry that he didn't turn insane and thus seeks out the Promised Land for her plans"

"The Promised Land?" Cid and Leon questioned.

"A land full of Mako energy or at least that's what the Shinra believe" Cloud continued. "I don't know if it actually exists"

Aerith stepped forward.

"The Cetras return to the Promised Land, a land that promises boundless happiness"

"Cetra? That some kind of disease?" Barret asked.

Aerith turned to Barret.

"That's what the Ancients call themselves" she explained.

"Didn't you listen at Cosmo Canyon?" Leon teased Barret.

"Shut it Wolf Boy!" Barret fussed at Leon.

"Hey don't be an ass to my mate!" Yuffie protested and this got me to snort. Vincent and Sephiroth chuckled before Aerith went on.

"You don't know where the Promised Land of the Ancients is, you search and travel until you feel it, like you just know this is the Promised Land"

"Aerith can you feel it too?" Cloud asked her.

"I think so"

"So Jenova is traveling the world because she's searching for the Promised Land? Is that it?" Tifa asked next.

"That and one other thing she's searching for" Aerith answered her.

"Something bad no doubt" Sephiroth pointed out. "She blames my wife that I didn't turn to darkness"

"To hell with her" I growled. "And to that son of a bitch Hojo"

"Jenova is searching for the Black Materia" Ice Flower said from her perch on Sephiroth's shoulder. Everyone turned to the white dragon. "It's similar to the White Materia but only it's deadly"

"Shit that ain't good" Leon growled. "Not to mention the creeps in the black capes"

"Yeah each one of them has a number tattoo? How many are there?" Cloud asked to anyone.

"Probably thirteen since that's the number on me, Hojo put it on, the rest is just war scars" Red stated.

"You know" Aerith suddenly said. "I think Hojo did something to those men in the black capes"

"Wouldn't surprise me since he's a damn wacko" I hissed.

"Perhaps but we don't know what it has to do with Jenova, that's why I think we should just continue going after her" Aerith finished.

"Yeah me too! It's all just too damn confusing" Barret agreed.

"And"

Aerith suddenly paused before she said

"I'm sorry, forget it I'm really tired and need some sleep, night!"

She then walked towards the stairs and headed towards her room.

"What was that all of a sudden?" Cait Sith asked.

Yuffie suddenly wobbled and Leon caught her before she fell over. The ninja was fast asleep and Leon said goodnight to everyone before scooping his sleeping mate into her arms and headed to their room.

Barret followed after Leon almost falling asleep himself.

"Cloud?" Red inquired. "I'm number 13, am I going to go mad too?"

Tifa approached the lion and wolf hybrid.

"I don't know what Hojo did to you, but you've been alright so far right?"

"But"

"Red your going to be alright" I reassured my friend by approaching him and I bent down to his level. I then gave him a much needed hug and Red placed his head on my shoulder. My uncle went over to Cid.

"Hey Cid, let's go back to our rooms"

The pilot snored and this made the rest of us fall to the ground in disbelieve.

Later.

"Damn it" I growled when I couldn't fall asleep.

"What is it love?" Sephiroth asked me sitting up.

"Can't sleep" I growled.

"Hmm" my husband said before standing up. He then walked over to my side of the bed and took my hand and helped me to my feet.

"How about we go out for a bit?" he asked mischievously.

"What like a date?"

"Exactly" my mate confirmed and he went to put his uniform back on. I changed back into my blue dress and when I was finished my husband suddenly appeared behind me after I put my boots back on. Ice Flower and Talenth were sound asleep on the other bed.

"Let's go" Seph said before pushing me towards the door. I blushed like an idiot and the two of us left the hotel. Upon entering the welcome area one of the theme park employees informed us tonight was Enchantment Night and all the attractions were free and there was play about to start. For the hell of it Sephiroth and I went to the Event Square.

There were a lot of couples there and we got some decent seats. A few minutes later the play began and Cloud appeared on the stage as the legendary hero Alfred. I burst out laughing and Sephiroth was smirking. The knight came onto the stage and Cloud went over to him. Cloud looked confused but he chose to act the part. A king appeared and Cloud went to exchange dialogue with him.

A wizard followed next and Sephiroth rolled his eyes and whispered to me.

"Damsel in Distress story"

"I wonder who said Damsel is"

The two of us smirked before looking back to the stage. Suddenly someone dressed in a dragon costume came onto the stage with Tifa. My eyes went wide and Sephiroth's smirk widened even more. Tifa called out for Cloud to help her and she was doing a damn good job acting as the princess.

Cloud then went over to Tifa and bent down on one knee and kissed her hand. Tifa's face went blood red and some people wolf whistled. The bad dragon went bye, bye, and thus everyone lived happily ever after.

Sephiroth and I then left the Event Square and decided to ride on the Gondola. I sat across from my husband as the Gondola began to move.

"This was a good idea" I told Seph looking out the window of the Gondola.

"I'm glad your enjoying yourself" the silver haired general replied. "You also look beautiful"

"Hey don't start that" I warned my mate.

"What telling my wife she's beautiful?" he teased.

"Gah you're a tease mate" I muttered.

"True but it's because I love you Little Healer" he stopped for a second as though thinking what next to say. He then continued. "You saved my life Keda, you are my light that brightened my darkness, marrying you and the birth of our daughter were the best days of my life and I am forever grateful to you"

He then stood up and gave me one of his breathtaking kisses that still made me blush like an idiot. Our kiss ended when we needed to breathe and my husband sat back down the bench across from me. We both looked out the window when we saw the fireworks go off over the park.

"I hope Cloud told Tifa how he feels about her" I said.

"He's shy when it comes to Tifa, but I can tell he loves her and she loves him just by watching them"

"Yeah they do love one another" I agreed.

The Gondola ride went on for another ten minutes before it returned to the dock. My husband stood up and he intertwined his hand into mine. He helped me to my feet and the two of us exited the Gondola and headed back to the hotel. The both of us went right to sleep shortly after getting back in bed after a nice evening out together.


	8. Temple of Ancients

**Sorry for lack of updates I've been busy with work and what not.**

 **Keda's POV**

The Temple of Ancients was on a deserted continent not far from the western one. During the night Cait Sith stole the Keystone and gave it to Tseng. Our furry little friend turned out to be a spy from Shinra but whoever it was who controlled the cute little guy was a mystery. Sephiroth decided to go with me, Cloud, and Aerith to the Temple of Ancients.

"Oh crap" I said as we found a badly injured Tseng next to the altar.

"I've been had" Tseng muttered as he looked up at us. "It's not the Promised Land, Jenova is searching for"

"So she's here then" Cloud said.

Aerith went over to a corner and from the sniffles we heard she was crying. Sephiroth went over to make sure she was okay while Tseng got to his feet and gave the Keystone to Cloud. The Turk told Cloud to place it on the altar before walking away so he could rest.

"You okay Aerith?" I asked the Ancient as she rejoined us.

"Yeah I'm fine" she reassured. "I just got upset seeing Tseng hurt like he is now, I've known him since I was a child"

"Hell be fine" Sephiroth told her placing a hand onto her shoulder. "Those wounds of his can be healed with a Restore Materia and they aren't life threatening"

Aerith gave my husband a nod before the two of them came over to Cloud and I.

The blonde placed the Keystone where it belonged and a second later the room moved which was followed by a brief flash of green light and the next thing that happened we went under the floor. We reappeared in this big ass maze. With encouragement from Aerith we followed after a mysterious being dressed in purple. It turned out to be a spirit of an Ancient and he or she had been in this place long after dying. We bought some supplies from the spirit before proceeding back out into the maze.

Our next challenge was to stop the rolling boulders trap. Sephiroth and Cloud chose to find a way to make the trap stop and they were successful. Aerith then discovered a nearby whirlpool which was filled with knowledge of the Ancients.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked Aerith as the Temple's magic took us somewhere.

"We must be astral projections" Sephiroth said. "And this must be when Tseng got injured"

Sure enough Tseng stood in a room full of murals. The blonde haired Turk, Elena conversed with Tseng before running off. Sephiroth suddenly shivered and I knew why because Jenova appeared behind Tseng. She held another fake copy of Masamune. After a brief conversation with Tseng, Jenova struck Tseng down and laughed afterwards. It was the vision ended.

I slammed my fist into the floor and Sephiroth swore.

"Where is the room with the murals?" Cloud asked Aerith as she came back over to us.

"It's nearby" Aerith answered.

"Alright let's find this bitch" I added.

"Agreed" Sephiroth added before we continued on our way through the temple. In the next room we encountered the Time Guardian which turned out to be a clock. The only way to get to the twelve was the small arrow hands used to tell the time. We were explored several rooms one which contained the Princess Guard. Aerith said this staff was her most powerful weapon and after collecting it did we find another challenge.

The spirit of an Ancient decided to play hide and seek so we had to chase after it. Eventually we found the spirit and it gave us the key to the locked doors above. Aerith unlocked the door and we found the room with the murals.

"How fascinating" Sephiroth said eying the walls.

"Where are you Jenova?!" Cloud shouted.

Jenova heard Cloud and she appeared before us. She levitated slightly off the ground.

"So cold" she said. "I'm always by your side, come"

Jenova disappeared for a second and reappeared nearby. We approached her with caution.

"Splendid" Jenova continued. She then left the murals and approached us. Sephiroth took out Masamune and held it out at her.

"Don't come any closer" he said coldly.

Jenova simply snorted before resuming talking.

"A treasure house of knowledge"

"We don't understand what you're talking about!" Cloud yelled. Jenova laughed before doing her disappearing act and reappeared before another mural. The mural was of a huge comet and Jenova continuing her creepy laugh as we approached her.

"Look well" she said to us.

"At what?!" I demanded. "Your speaking in riddles!"

"At that which adds to the knowledge of, I am becoming one with the Planet"

"We'll stop you" Sephiroth growled.

"I had such high hopes for you Sephiroth" Jenova said turning to my husband. "But instead you fell in love with a half breed"

I snarled and Sephiroth lunged forward using Masamune to try and make an attack on Jenova. But she managed to disappear and she reappeared before another altar.

"It's almost time" she said to us.

We came upon her and Sephiroth held his blade out ready to use while I took out Zirenth.

"How do you intend to become one with the Planet?" Aerith demanded at Jenova. Jenova turned to her.

"It's simple, when the Planet is hurt, it gathers Spirit Energy to heal the injury, the amount of energy gathered depends on the size of the injury"

Jenova briefly waved her Masamune around before plunging it into the ground and she started to glow white.

"What would happen if there was an injury thatthreatened the very life of the Planet? Think how much energy would be gathered!"

Jenova then took out her blade.

"And at the center of that injury will me" she sneered. "All that boundless energy will be mine, by merging with all the energy of the Planet, I will become a new life form, a new existence, melding with the Planet, I will cease to exist as I am now, only to be reborn as a god to rule over every soul"

"That will never happen!" Cloud snapped.

"Perhaps you should look at that mural" Jenova suggested. "The ultimate destruction magic Meteor"

Jenova then disappeared and Cloud protested before leaving the altar. We followed after him and found the blonde standing before the comet mural. My wolf and I immediately sensed something wasn't right with him. He was laughing evilly and Aerith told Cloud to get control of himself. The blonde suddenly held his head and struggled for a moment before he was back to normal.

"I'm fine now" he said. He then turned to the mural of the comet.

"So this must be Meteor right?" he asked us.

"It's what the Black Materia is for" Ice Flower said from Sephiroth's shoulder.

"She's right" Aerith agreed. "By using the Black Materia can Meteor be summoned it finds small drifting planets with its magic and thus destroys them completely"

"The more reason to stop her then" Sephiroth said. Suddenly the room shook and Talenth growled.

"We have company" Ice Flower hissed.

A large red dragon appeared before us and the fight was on. Aerith casted Big Guard on all of us before the Red Dragon hissed out its Red Dragon Breath on Sephiroth. Sephiroth's Limit Break activated and he used Octoslash on our enemy. Next it was Cloud's turn and the blonde used his sword to lower the dragon's health. I attacked with Zirenth and made a clear shot. The dragon shrieked in pain before it got into its hind legs and attacked me. Aerith cast a Hi-Potion on me and my health went back up. Sephiroth attacked with Masamune and Cloud repeated his attack from before. I cast Ice2 onto the Red Dragon followed by Aerith using Shiva.

The snow angel summon did a good deal of damage to the dragon and the red lizard used its tail to attack Cloud. Sephiroth cast Cure onto Cloud and the blonde used Cross-Slash on the Red Dragon. I cast another round of Ice2 and Aerith did the same. The Red Dragon disappeared thus us wining the battle.

Ice Flower flew off of Sephiroth's shoulder and picked up a red materia into her mouth. She flew back to Sephiroth and gave the materia to him.

"It's Bahamut's materia" my husband said pocketing it.

"Nice" I said before Aerith suggested looking at the altar. Hovering over the pedestal was a hologram of the temple.

"What is this?" Cloud asked.

"Not sure" Aerith answered. "It has something written on it"

I got a closer look at the writing.

"It says Black Materia"

"But how do we get the Black Materia?" Sephiroth inquired.

"I'll ask!" Aerith exclaimed before rushing forward and the room glowed.

"I don't understand" Aerith said as she used her power to communicate with the temple's magic. Her eyes widened before she returned to us.

"The Temple itself is the Black Materia"

"Say what?" I asked rhetorically.

"It makes sense actually" Sephiroth stated. "It order to retrieve the Black Materia the Temple must become smaller but this would result in our deaths though, the Ancients were smart enough to pull this off"

"The big question is how the hell we get the Black Materia without us dying" I added.

Suddenly the PHS rang and Cloud answered it. On the other end I could hear Cait Sith and he volunteered to use his stuffed body to get the Black Materia.

"Okay" Cloud said before hanging up. "Cait Sith says to meet us at the exit"

"Then let's get going we've been here long enough" I said.

"Agreed" Sephiroth said.

Together the four of us heading towards the exit of the temple ready to get the Black Materia before Jenova could get her hands on it.


	9. Tragedy,

**Get the tissues put because this is the chapter where Aerith dies.**

 **Keda's POV**

"I'm getting a bad feeling" I said as we entered the room that exited out of the temple. Cloud went to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. He turned and gave us a shrug before the room started to shake. Cloud rushed away from the exit just as a big ass monster emerged from the wall.

"Great not another one" I complained getting my swords out.

Big Guard got casted and no sooner afterwards did the monster attack. It chose Aerith as its first target and Cloud decided to attack first. Sephiroth followed with several fierce sword swipes of the Masamune. The monster attacked me next and my Limit Break was activated. I soon attacked the creature with various sword attacks and this attack was called Swords Dance. The monster rushed at us and the attack took a good portion of our health. Aerith used her Healing Wind Limit Break to restore our health and Cloud attacked our enemy with his blade.

Sephiroth repeated his sword swipes with me attacking with my blades as well. Aerith tried casting Ice2 but very little damage was done to the monster. Cloud suddenly called for Talenth and the gold dragoness took flight and hissed out her flames which engulfed Cloud's sword. He then rushed at the monster and attacked with Talenth's dragon fire.

This finished the monster off and I did a fist pump. Sephiroth chuckled before the doors opened and Cait Sith came in.

"Whew sorry to keep y'all waiting" Cait Sith joked. "But don't worry I'll handle the rest"

"Are you sure?" Aerith inquired.

"I'm positive I did screw up in giving Tseng the Keystone" Cait Sith replied.

"What you're doing is selfless" Cloud stated.

"True but I really don't mind doing this for the Planet now get out of here!" the toy cat said. I sent over to Cait Sith and kissed his furry cheek before we all got the hell out of the temple. Once safely outside we all turned to watch as the Temple of Ancients began to shrink. Eventually the temple was no more and on the ground was the Black Materia.

Even from a distance I could feel it's dangerous magic. Cloud and Aerith climbed down to where the materia was and Cloud picked it up.

"Ah I see you managed to procure what I seek" Jenova said hovering over us. "And I found the Promised Land"

Cloud suddenly swore and he got to his knees while holding his head. Jenova then landed on the ground before the struggling Cloud. Sephiroth and I watched in horror as the blonde began to make his way towards Jenova not realizing he couldn't control himself. Swearing I leapt into the pit and swung my fist forward hard into Cloud's stomach. Cloud let out a gasp and he fell unconscious to the ground and I hurriedly took the Black Materia from his grasp. I then heard Jenova swear and I turned to see Sephiroth had his Masamune buried deep into her body.

"You traitor" she hissed.

"That's for hurting my wife and killing all those innocent people in Nibelheim" Sephiroth snarled dangerously before he removed Masamune out of Jenova. Her breathing became labored but being a creature of evil she would soon recover.

"All of you will pay for this" she hissed again before suddenly disappearing.

"Good work love" I praised my mate.

"You both did well" Aerith said. "Jenova doesn't have the Black Materia"

I looked to the little black orb in the palm of my hand.

"Who knew such a small thing could create such dangerous magic" Sephiroth said as he came to my side and eyed the Black Materia.

Suddenly the Black Materia flashed in my hand and I screamed as I felt my body was on fire. I felt my feet give out and Sephiroth quickly caught me into his arms.

 **Sephiroth's POV**

I watched as my wife became unconscious and I picked up the Black Materia and pocketed it.

"What happened to her?" Aerith demanded looking concerned for my wife.

"I don't know" I answered. "But it would be wise to get her to a doctor, her mother is a physician and is close by, for now I'll hang on onto the Black Materia"

 **Keda's POV**

 _I didn't know where I was but I felt calm and peaceful. I then turned around to see Aerith was on her knees and her hands were in a prayer. As though she sensed my presence she looked up to me and smiled before something was descending from above. The next thing I knew a long sword was pushed through Aerith's body._

"No!" I exclaimed waking up.

"Keda it's alright" Sephiroth told me and I saw we were in my old bedroom in Cosmo Canyon. Cloud and Vincent looked to me in great concern. I also noticed Aerith wasn't with us.

"Where's Aerith?" I demanded.

"She's gone" Cloud answered. "Did you dream about her too?"

"Yeah and it wasn't good we need to find her now" I said standing up.

"You should stay here love"

I looked to Sephiroth and shook my head.

"If she gets hurt she might need my healing ability" I replied.

"You definitely inherited the Valentine stubbornness" my uncle joked.

I flashed Vincent a smirk before looking to Sephiroth. He sighed and nodded before helping me to my feet. According to Cloud, Aerith was on the Northern Continent. After gathering my swords and gun did I go see Angel. My little girl was asleep in the guest room and I quietly kissed her forehead. I also told my parents goodbye before rejoining my husband, uncle, and Cloud. Instead of taking the Tiny Bronco to the Northern Continent we flew on Ice Flower's back.

She landed on the outskirts of Bone Village and we had to make a quick detour to find an object called the Lunar Harp. It was an instrument that was needed to get through the Sleeping Forest without getting lost. After obtaining the harp could we continue on to finding Aerith. We fought some monsters as we traveled through the Sleeping Forest.

"Oh wow" Sephiroth said as we came upon a ruined city of some kind.

"This is where Aerith is" Cloud said from beside us. "I can feel her here"

"Yeah I feel her presence as well" I agreed with the blonde.

We entered the ruined city and looked around.

"I think this is where the Ancients once lived" Tazith explained.

"It is" Sephiroth confirmed. "I read it was called the Forbidden City, I never expected for it to be real though"

We searched all over the Forbidden City and had no luck finding Aerith anywhere. Vincent suggested we rest and all did. But sometime later I woke up because Aerith's presence was nearby.

Cloud was suddenly awakened as well.

"Did you feel her?" he asked looking to me referring to Aerith.

"Yeah" I replied.

Sephiroth and my uncle woke up a few minutes later and we began to look around for Aerith once more.

"That's new" Sephiroth said nodding a spiraling staircase we missed earlier. Cloud went to the stairs and he said.

"Aerith is down these stairs"

We then proceeded to go down the hidden stairs which took us into a beautiful underground part of the Forbidden City. I could feel the Planet's magic here and it was strong.

"There she is" Sephiroth nodded ahead to an altar. Aerith was on her knees and I swore when I saw she was praying like she was in my dream. I quickly leapt onto the platforms that led to the altar and Cloud followed.

"Aerith we need to go now!" I told the Ancient coming up to her. But she didn't hear me and she continued her praying. Suddenly Cloud took out his blade and I shot him a WTF look. He came up to Aerith and beside me before raising his sword.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth, Vincent, and I exclaimed just as he was about to use the sword to slice Aerith in two. He shook his head and backed away.

"What are you making me do?" Cloud asked to himself.

Breathing a sigh of relief I turned to Aerith again. She suddenly perked her head up and saw that Cloud and I in front of her. She smiled before I suddenly saw movement above. Time stood still as I shoved Aerith aside and a second later Jenova used her Masamune to pierce my shoulder.

"F**k" I said as blood flowed out of mouth. Jenova didn't realize she stabbed the wrong pereon and she pulled her sword out and pushed me aside. She then thrust her fake Masamune into Aerith who was still on her knees.

"NO!" I screamed as I watched as Aerith slumped over and her eyes widened. Jenova smirked before pulling out her blade and Aerith's body bent forward. Her pink ribbon became undone and a small white orb fell from the altar. Aerith's eyes closed and Cloud was quick to catch her. Tears streamed down my eyes and ignoring the continuous bleeding from my shoulder I crawled over to Aerith and placed my hands on top of her wound. Blood stained my hands as I called to my healing gift.

I became so focused on healing Aerith I didn't see one of Jenova's forms appear. Cloud set Aerith down and he got his blade out. Sephiroth and Vincent joined the battle while I continued focusing on Aerith. I felt my wound heal but I didn't care. All I cared about was saving Aerith's life.

"Come one Aerith! Stay with me!" I begged to her. "You can't die like this!"

I cursed when I didn't realize my healing power wasn't working and I didn't hear Aerith's heart beating. I began CPR on her trying as hard as I could to get her to breathe again.

"Stop Keda" I heard Sephiroth say placing a hand on my uninjured shoulder. "She's gone"

"No god damn it she's not!" I screamed and I continued CPR. But Sephiroth was right, Aerith was gone and neither Cloud or I could save her.

I slammed a fist into the altar flooring and I felt my husband beside me. Sobbing I kissed Aerith on the forehead before burying my head into Sephiroth's chest. My husband wrapped one arm around my body and stroked my hair whispering it was alright. A few minutes passed before we stood up and after my uncle paid his respects did Sephiroth go over to Aerith. Vincent came over to me and took my hand into his gauntlet. Sephiroth used his ice materia to create a frozen rose and then placed it into Aerith's hands.

"Rest in peace Aerith" my husband said before getting back to his feet and returned to my side. He wrapped an arm around my body and he kissed my tears away. Cloud approached Aerith and picked her up into his arms.

A few minutes later we stood beside the lake that we passed on our way here. Cloud waded into the water until it went to his waist and he lay Aerith in the water. He kissed her forehead before finally releasing her body. Slowly Aerith sunk into the water which became her final resting place.


	10. Past the Snowy Fields

**Keda's POV**

"Damn it sure is cold" I told Sephiroth as we entered the town of Icicle Inn. This was the small town near where Sephiroth and I lived with Angel. According to Cloud, Jenova had mentioned to him after she stabbed Aerith something about snowy fields.

I was still upset that I couldn't save Aerith and angry at that bitch Jenova for killing her. I had a whole bunch of emotions mixed into one. Vincent and Cloud were in the weapon shop getting upgrades for our weapons before we would proceed up the glacier. We would have used one of the dragons but the wind was not on our side so we would need to climb.

A dog nearby suddenly barked getting my attention along with Sephiroth's as Cloud and Vincent came out of the shop. The blonde haired Turk named Elena ran up to us and stopped so she could catch her breath. Beside her were two Shinra Infantrymen who also were out of breath.

"You asshole!" Elena snapped at Sephiroth. "It's because of you Tseng got hurt in the Temple of Ancients!"

A growl emitted from my throat and the two infantrymen backed away while Elena didn't move.

"That wasn't me but Jenova disguised as myself" Sephiroth told Elena calmly.

"Don't lie to me!" Elena yelled.

Having enough I got between her and my mate.

"It wasn't him and I suggest you knock it off with the accusations" I warned. "We just lost a good friend of ours and I'm in no mood for bullshit"

My body shook with anger and I felt my husband place his gloved hand into mine.

"Humph whatever" Elena said. "I know what I saw"

She suddenly held up her fists but before she could throw a punch she slid onto the ice and began to roll downhill. The two infantrymen ran after the Turk while Cloud shrugged and my uncle shook his head.

"You need to calm down my love" Sephiroth said. "You're anger might trigger a frenzy"

He was right and I had no desire to experience another Blood Lust Frenzy. Before leaving Icicle Inn we rented some skateboards before proceeding out of the small resort town. Skateboarding down the glacier was the main way to get out of Icicle Inn or flying on one of my children. Talenth hid in the warmth of my dress as I guided my board over the slopes. Ice Flower was hidden within Sephiroth's armor and Tazith chose to remain on Vincent's shoulder.

Eventually we came to a stop near the caves we needed to travel through. I was glad I was a wolf shifter because we had better tolerance to temperatures than humans. The caves were beautiful inside and entirely made out of ice. We crossed paths with many monsters and collected some items. We had to scale some of the icy walls and a few times Sephiroth, Vincent, and Cloud had to stop and warm themselves up before we continued onward.

Suddenly as we walked through an icy tunnel the ground shook and my children growled as a two headed reptilian creature appeared before us blocking our path that led to the exit of the cave. We all got out our weapons ready to fight. The right head hissed out icy breath that hit Cloud. The blonde attacked the right head first and Sephiroth followed with a fierce swipe of Masamune.

"The right head is weak to fire attacks" Talenth said to me as she climbed onto my shoulder. "The left is weak to ice"

"Noted" I answered my daughter and I commanded her to attack. The gold dragoness took flight and unleashed her dragon fire onto the right head. My uncle used a fire materia on the right head and the two headed lizard growled before hissing icy breath onto him. Cloud and Sephiroth attacked with their swords once more and I decided to use Zirenth. The gun was equipped with a fire materia and I shot a few fiery rounds at the right head. Vincent cast Big Guard and just in time to because our opponent used it's left head to send flames at my husband.

Sephiroth didn't get badly burned and he cast Ice2 on the left head. Cloud made another sword swipe and I again used Zirenth to shoot fiery rounds at the right head. The two headed lizard then cast a Quake move and a good portion of our health went down. Vincent cast Cure2 and we regained our health. Cloud then used the Bahamut materia to summon the dragon summon. Bahamut appeared over us and he opened his mouth to unleash his fury with his Mega Flare attack.

A good amount of damage was dealt to our opponent and the right head suddenly fell limp. The left head was all that was left. Sephiroth and Cloud used Ice2 while my uncle and I used physical attacks. Our opponent ended the fight with a fierce attack that lowered another good portion of our health before it disappeared.

"That thing was an insult to dragons" Tazith growled. My uncle chuckled at my son's remark and scratched his tiny head. We used Hi-Potions and Ethers on ourselves before we continued out of the tunnel. Once more we climbed up an icy wall and when we got to the edge was a sight to see. A huge crater was full of activity.

"She's up ahead" Sephiroth said his eyes not leaving the crater. "Jenova is here"

"This is probably where the Reunion she talked about would take place" I added.

"You're right" Cloud agreed. "But let's be cautious, you still have the Black Materia?"

Sephiroth nodded and took out the black orb.

Even from his hand we all felt the dark magic of the materia.

"I'll take it for now" I volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Sephiroth asked with concern. "Last time it practically almost hurt you by mere touch"

"I think so" I answered my husband and I took the black orb from Sephiroth's hand. This time no pain hit me as the materia touched my flesh. I pocketed the orb and we continued onward. Tifa decided to come along and Cloud protested but I ended up slapping his head not to argue with her. Jenova had killed her father and injured her along with destroying her hometown so I understood why she wanted to come along.

Cloud eventually gave in and she joined us. This crater had to be thousands of years old and what we saw earlier was the spirit energy trying to heal the Planet. Here Jenova no doubt wanted to summon Meteor. Here the Planet was vulnerable. As we traveled closer to where Sephiroth sensed Jenova was we passed various black cloaked figures. These guys no doubt were Hojo's failed experiments which made me angry. I wonder if we would cross paths with him again. I hoped not because I had no desire to go through another frenzy.

Suddenly the sound of an airship got us to stop and look up. Sure enough the same airship I saw in Junon was approaching the crater.

"It looks like Rufus and his cavalry arrived" Sephiroth said.

"That idiot thinks this is the Promised Land" I added.

A few minutes passed before we continued on our way and we had to be careful because the wind up here in the crater was dangerous. We took down any monsters we crossed paths with.

"There!" Cloud exclaimed as we saw Jenova finally.

Jenova swung her fake Masamune at two more of the black cloaked men and they fell into the windy depths below.

"Jenova!" Cloud shouted and we ran towards her.

"So you came" Jenova greeted without turning to us. "I expected you would"

"Shut up you crazy bitch!" I snapped. "This is the end for you!"

Jenova chuckled before turning to us.

"Your right it is the end but for the Planet"

She then disappeared.

"The Black Materia will be given to me in the end" Jenova's voice said. We all looked around searching for any sign of her.

"Keda look out!" Sephiroth shouted and my mate was quick to grab me and he pulled me forward just as Jenova landed thrusting her Masamune in the spot where I had just been standing.

"Damn you" Jenova hissed not pleased she missed killing me. She then did her disappearing act and another one of her life forms appeared Jenova Death.


	11. The Reunion

**Keda's POV**

Jenova Death took a bit longer to kill than I expected but eventually we brought her down. Afterwards everyone gathered and we finally learned what this whole Reunion was. It was the Jenova Reunion and those who had her cells gathered here. Cloud thought it was a good idea to give the Black Materia to someone else and I ended up giving it to Red.

Cloud, Sephiroth, Vincent, Tifa, and I then proceeded onwards deeper into the heart of the crater. We passed through another wind maze which was damn annoying.

"The hell is going on?" I asked rhetorically as our surroundings suddenly changed.

"Be cautious" Sephiroth warned.

Eventually the area transformed into Nibelheim. Tifa looked around shocked to see her hometown.

"This is must be an illusion" Cloud said. "Jenova must have a reason to be showing us this"

"Hey look!" Tifa exclaimed and we all turned around to see Sephiroth entering the gates of Nibelheim. We all got out of the way and watched as Zack, Leon, and I followed with the three infantrymen. Cloud was obviously hiding behind his uniform.

"This is the past" Sephiroth said.

"Yeah it is" I agreed.

"Who is that?" Vincent inquired at Zack.

"An old friend" I replied.

"I don't remember any of this" Cloud said. "But then again I did have Mako Poisoning"

The illusion took us someplace else and it was when Nibelheim was in flames.

"How terrible" Vincent stated.

We watched as Zack and I carried the injured Sephiroth out of the mansion. Leon came over and a few minutes later he started to carry his mentor out of the town.

"Why did Jenova bring us here?!" Tifa demanded. She was in tears now. Cloud went over and hugged her.

I was pissed off now and I had enough of Jenova's bullshit.

"Jenova I know you're listening! Cut this bullshit out!"

"Feisty as always Keda" Jenova said finally appearing. "It was you that took my son away from me"

"Leave her alone" Sephiroth snarled coming to my defense. "And I never was your son"

"You were injected with my cells Sephiroth" Jenova said looking to my husband.

"Something which was forced upon my birth mother" Sephiroth hissed. Jenova simply chuckled before noticing Vincent.

"Ah you're that man who fell in love with Lucrecia"

"Don't you say her name you monster" Vincent said.

"It must be awful to be rejected and instead she chose Hojo over you and now look at you Vincent Valentine, you're nothing but a monster"

"F**k off!" I snapped.

I felt my body shaking violently and Sephiroth was quick to grab my hand into his.

"You're about to enter a frenzy splendid" Jenova sneered before turning to Cloud. "How pathetic you look holding the woman you love"

"Shut up!" Cloud yelled. "My memories may be hazy but I remember the heat of the flames, the pain in my body and heart"

"Oh is that so?" Jenova asked with amusement. "You are just a puppet, you have no heart and cannot feel any pain"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled and I ran forward my claws out and my fangs elongated. But before I could touch Jenova she disappeared. I snarled and looked around for her. She appeared close by.

"You would have made an excellent specimen for Hojo and as for you" Jenova said turning to Cloud. "You are a failed experiment"

"The hell does that mean?" Cloud demanded.

"Five years ago after Keda supposedly killed me, Hojo found you and created who you are now, piece by piece, a puppet made up of my vibrant cells, my knowledge, and the power of the Mako, an incomplete clone of my son"

"That's a lie!" Cloud protested.

"Cloud don't listen to her" Tifa said and the blonde turned to her. "Close your ears and eyes!"

"Oh please the love you have for this puppet won't save him girl, love is weakness"

Tifa shot Jenova the bird and she continued talking to Cloud determined to make sure he didn't listen to Jenova. Jenova sighed before disappearing and Cloud brought Tifa close and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Tifa"

Inside my mind I did a mental fist pump and Sephiroth smiled.

"I hate to break this nauseating moment but I need the Black Materia" Jenova sneered reappearing behind a wall of fire.

"Too bad it isn't here" I told her.

"Oh I'm aware" Jenova said before she cackled. The next thing I knew we were transported somewhere else.

"Whoa where the hell did you guys come from?!" Scarlett demanded. Rufus, Heidegger, and that bastard Hojo were here too.

 **Sephiroth's POV**

At seeing my father Keda succumbed to her Blood Lust Frenzy. I was quick to grab hold of her before she could attack Hojo.

"Ah hello Sephiroth" Hojo greeted me and he approached.

"Hojo"

Vincent blocked the scientist from getting any closer to me and my wife.

"Humph so you are alive" my father sneered.

Vincent didn't say anything and I looked around us. The walls were crystallized mako and I would have looked more but Keda continued to thrash in my arms. Vincent decided to help me restrain her and even with him holding her back Keda was hell bent on attacking Hojo.

"She's strong and would have made an phenomenal experiment" my bastard father said with glee.

"Cloud!" Red XIII suddenly appeared.

"Shit" Keda hissed suddenly stopping her thrashing. Cloud for a moment didn't move but then he approached Red XIII and took the Black Materia from him. Tifa shouted to the blonde but Cloud didn't hear her.

"I most certainly remember you boy" Hojo said as he walked over to Cloud. "You would have been an excellent clone of Sephiroth had your friend not interrupted"

"F**k off!" Keda yelled.

Using her wolf shifter strength she freed herself from me and Vincent. She first went to Hojo and her fangs were buried deep into his right arm. My father yelped in pain and a shiver went down my spine as my wife laughed darkly. She then removed her fangs from her prey and pushed Hojo onto the ground. Blood stained Hojo's lab coat and Talenth tried to reason with her mother but Keda ignored her. The gold dragon fled from my wife and joined her sister with me.

Keda turned to Cloud and demanded the Black Materia. Cloud nodded and handed it over before he suddenly went to his knees and held his head.

"Now watch as the woman you love decides the fate of the Planet Sephiroth" Jenova taunted as she appeared behind Keda.

"KEDA don't!" I shouted as my wife turned to Jenova and placed the Black Materia into her hand. She began to laugh before she disappeared. Keda then fell to the ground and I was quick to run over to my wife. I scooped her my arms and Tifa screamed. Cloud was gone and the ground beneath us began to shake.

My father began to cackle nearby and despite being injured he was in high spirits.

"This is perfect!"

"You're insane Professor Hojo!" Tifa snapped. "Cloud is gone and Keda gave Jenova the Black Materia! That monster is going to summon Meteor and every person on the Planet will die!"

Suddenly Ice Flower, Talenth, and Tazith took to their larger forms.

"We must flee it's becoming too unstable here!" Ice Flower shouted. Vincent shouted for Tifa to go and she had no choice but to obey. I shot my father a hateful glare before giving Vincent my wife. Vincent hoisted the unconscious Keda onto his shoulder and he climbed onto Ice Flower's back. I looked around looking for Cloud but he was nowhere in sight. I then climbed onto Ice Flower and nudged her sides. She roared and opened her huge wings and took flight. Tazith and Talenth followed after her and we escaped just in time.

A huge beam of light rose out of the crater and my eyes widened seeing the many WEAPONS emerging from the crater's core. The roars that the WEAPONS emitted were eerie and I actually shivered. Vincent's gauntlet was wrapped around Keda while his human hand held onto a neck spike.

Another weapon suddenly shot past us and Ice Flower roared as the impact made her body spin around. Tazith and Talenth were quick to get under their sister in case she were to start falling. They used their bodies to correct the white dragon's body.

Ice Flower gave her siblings a reassurance once her body was corrected with a growl. The blue and golden dragons separated from their sister. I looked back to the crater and my eyes never left it as the other WEAPONS left the crater up between flashes of intense light.

"Go to Cosmo Canyon Ice Flower" I told my dragon partner.

"As you wish" Ice Flower replied.

 **When Keda gives the Black Materia to Jenova she's still under the influence of the Blood Lust Frenzy. And I think it was time Cloud told Tifa how he felt for her. I've always been a Cloud/Tifa shipper. XD.**


	12. Six Days Later

**Sephiroth's POV**

It had been six days since the events of Northern Cave and now the deadly Meteor was hovering above the Planet. If something wasn't done soon everyone on the Planet would die. Keda had yet to wake up and I refused to leave her side. Angel was worried as well despite being only five years old she knew her mother wasn't well.

At the moment I was in Keda's room watching her from the nearby love seat for any signs of improvement. I had yet to hear from the others and I wondered if they were alright. I hoped Cloud was alive and for some reason I felt he was.

"Dad?"

I looked up to see my daughter standing in the open doorway. She looked to her sleeping mother and saw tears forming in her eyes. Immediately I stood up and walked over to Angel and scooped her into my arms. Seeing my child cry broke my heart and I would stop everything I was doing to comfort her.

"It's okay Princess" I reassured Angel. I kissed her forehead and stroked her silver locks as she silently wept into my chest. I went back to the love seat and sat down not letting go of my child. Angel started to calm down after a few minutes later.

"You're a good father" Vincent said coming into the bedroom. I made room for him to sit beside me in the couch and he looked to his great niece.

"I try to be" I confess blushing. I rubbed Angel's back as I said this. "I cried when this precious thing was born"

"That's normal, Aeryn did the same after she saw Keda for the first time, Lucrecia probably would have done the same"

I turned to Keda's uncle and saw sadness in his eyes.

"You loved my birth mother didn't you?"

"Yes I did, she also loved you" Vincent replied. "After you became injected with Jenova cells, she came to me and confessed she made a mistake, by the time you were born it was too late"

"Once things calm down I'll make sure your taken to the cave where my mother rests"

"I would appreciate that" Vincent stated.

"Hey dad can you put me down?" Angel inquired.

"Are you feeling better now?" I asked her.

"Yeah I think so" my daughter answered immediately.

"That's my girl"

I then placed Angel onto her feet and to my surprise she went straight to Keda's side. Wondering what was going on I stood up and walked over to stand behind my daughter. Vincent did the same and both of us looked at Angel.

Her gaze was completely focused on her mother. Then my daughter placed her hand onto her mother's forehead. My eyes widened as her palm glowed the familiar green of the Lifestream. I also felt a large amount of healing power coming from Angel. Angel removed her hand away from Keda's forehead and lowered it until her hand hovered over Keda's heart.

Eventually Angel's palm stopped glowing and my daughter's legs gave way. I was quick to catch her before she could hurt herself. My wife then suddenly moaned and immediately all of our attention went to her. Vincent rushed over and took his niece's hand into his human one. Keda then opened her eyes and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where am I?" Keda asked.

"In Cosmo Canyon" Vincent answered. "We've been worried about you, you were asleep for six days"

"Good lord" Keda said. Since I held Angel in my arms Keda was helped into a sitting position thanks to her uncle. Vincent then hugged his niece. Keda returned his embrace and it wasn't long until my mother and father in-law to rush into the bedroom.

Deciding to let them have some privacy I excused myself and decided to go inform the dragons that their mother was alright. I found them outside and they were greatly relieved to hear Keda was awake. Like with Angel they had been very worried.

"What is wrong with my partner?" Xydrin demanded noticing the tired Angel in my arms.

"I don't know" I answered.

Talenth suddenly flew onto my arm and she sniffed Angel.

"How extraordinary"

"What is it?"

"You're hatchling has discovered her gift, it is a healing gift but different from our mother, Angel can heal any negative emotions or inner darkness, it also appears she will be able to heal major illnesses, but she used quite an amount of healing on her mother which has tired her, she'll be fine once she gets some rest"

I looked to my daughter and was suddenly very proud of her.

"Sephiroth"

I turned to see Aeryn.

"Keda wants to see you and Angel"

I thanked her and then went back inside the house. Keda looked more alert when I came into her bedroom and I closed the door behind me.

"Mom!" Angel exclaimed and I set my daughter onto her feet and the five year old rushed into her mother's arms.

 **Keda's POV**

"I'm sorry I made you worry my love" I told Angel.

"You're better now" my child said to me.

"Yes I am"

I then hugged her a little tighter. As I did this both my inner wolf and I felt the power of Angel's gift.

 _She is a healer like us, she can heal major illness along with banishing negative and feelings of darkness, it was she who woke us, I no longer feel the intense hatred that causes the Blood Lust Frenzy meaning we no longer have to worry about succumbing to it_

Then the love I had for my daughter intensified. And I was very proud as well.

Angel gave a sigh in annoyance before she pulled away from me.

"What is it Princess?" Sephiroth asked noticing Angel getting annoyed.

"My inner wolf is demanding I leave so you two can talk"

I smirked at this. Angel had been communicating with her wolf half since she was two. It was always funny to see whenever she and her inner beast would disagree on something.

"Go tell the dragons I'm okay so they won't worry" I suggested.

"Alright Mom"

"I love you Angel don't ever forget that"

"I love you too Mom, same to you Dad"

Sephiroth chuckled and winked at our daughter before the five year old little girl got off of the bed and then left the room. Sephiroth closed the door behind her before coming over to me. He sat in front of me and I immediately buried myself against my husband. Earlier my uncle and parents told me that Meteor had been summoned.

"Damn it Seph what are we going to do?" I asked. Tears went down my cheeks. "I gave the Black Materia to that bitch"

My husband lifted my chin up so I could look into his haunting green cat like eyes.

"We will find that monster and stop her" he answered. "Don't you blame yourself for this my love, you were under the Blood Lust Frenzy"

I noticed Sephiroth wasn't wearing his gloves and I could see his wedding band on his left hand.

Sephiroth noticed I was looking at his wedding ring. He suddenly fingered my engagement and wedding band which hung from the chain I wore around my neck.

"When I married you I vowed to be by your side in sickness and in health, that hasn't changed and it never will"

He then let go of the rings and brought me into his lap. He then kissed me and I closed my eyes. His kiss was comforting and it immediately calmed me down. It was the reassurance I needed right now and it also made my self confidence return.

I was still blushing even after the kiss was finished.

"I'll never get tired of seeing you getting flustered" my mate teased. He was smirking now and I growled.

"Watch it mate" I warned.

"There's my feisty wife" Sephiroth joked.

I rolled my eyes and let Seph help me stand up. He and I went outside to see my other children of the scale variety hand in hand.


End file.
